Fragments
by Fenrir78
Summary: My names Hikari, and I have a crazy group of assassins after me, currently sharing a dorm with a 10 year old professor, two middle school girls, and a perverted ermine, oh yeah, and I have a talking sword! KonoSetsu,NegixAsuna,NodokaxOC,YuexOC,AyakaxOC
1. Memory Loss Isn't That Bad

Here's my first ever Negima story! I hope you like it! Also this takes place just after Asuna died and was brought back in the show. Now on with the Disclaimer!

Clears Throat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima, the show, manga, whatever! I don't own any of it! So don't you dare take a step closer lawyer people!

Fragments

Fire... fire was everywhere. A teenage girl lay on the ground, motionless. Everything was ablaze. All of the building's were crumbling, falling prey to the orange flickers. Flickers. That's all she could see now. Distant remnants. 'Ah well, I won't be missed much anyway.' She sighed inside her mind. All she could do was take in the last worthless sights she would ever see. Smoke had already claimed her lungs as she could no longer breathe. The once oxygen supplied air had evaporated. The last glance was of a building finally toppling over, right above her. It smashed against her frame, but the pain was gone, she could feel no longer.

'Am I, dead?'

That's when she heard it, the thrashing of bells.

'Hmm?'

A little girl had been sobbing, running for her life, or so the teen could hear. And then, her feet skidded to a halt. A whoosh from a large set of wings sounded.

"Please, don't hurt me." The girl begged.

And if the paralyzed teen could feel, then the raspiness from the other's voice would have surely sent chills echoing up and down her spine.

"10 more years."

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory Loss Isn't That Bad (When You Count Everything Else)

* * *

Sunlight washed over her, draining away the paleness that had once caressed her skin. Eyes finally opening, she could see her problem in the form of a window on the back wall. Wait, window? This place... isn't familiar at all. Getting a good look at her surrounding's, the girls eyes scanned nearly everything in sight. The tiny crack filled on the flower pot stowed away in the corner, every single little droplet of water clinging to the mouth of a faucet atop a sink, even every single line etched on the blanket in front of her. Confirming her suspicions, she nodded in approval.

'Where... am I?' She let loose the thoughts skim inside her head, hoping to get a decent answer.

It seemed like the patient's room inside a hospital facility. She was currently residing in a pure white bed, the cheap scent of linen occupied it. Throwing the sheet away in disgust, she noticed the tattered bandages tightly intertwined onto her legs. The dark whine color of blood staining through.

Odd indeed, if anything her muscles felt but a little sore, the only thing she could really complain about was the pounding in her head, it made her mind feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Nothing that hurt that much mind you, really more of an annoyance at best. Shifting to the left, a leg swung over the edge to stand up, but ended in failure. The sharp pain shooting through her thigh demanded her to sit down, and remain in the previous position.

'Great, I can't walk and have no help whatsoever.' She grinned at her own sarcastic remark.

It was funny, and a little sad. She was lost in unknown whereabouts, yet she was too busy trying to find a way to past the time by. Not such a great reaction to her paranoia. But then again it's best not too panic either.

Hearing the clatter of foot steps approaching, she quickly focused on it, watching as an arm extended into tugging at the long shower like curtain. Discovering that she was awake, the brown haired girl sprinted away in search of somebody named, "Shizuna" or something like that the teen figured. After the distant bickering had ended, this so called "Shizuna" had entered. She was a tall woman with long trimmed blue hair and glasses. Taking the steps necessary, she kneeled down to level with the small bedside.

"So? How are you feeling?" She asked.

Her voice hinted of nothing suspicious, so the teen could suspect nothing wrong. Answering her question, she pulled out the best answer she could manage.

"My head's kind of bugging me, and I can't stand." Yeah, a little on the complaining side, but hey, she had every right in this current situation. Shizuna nodded, as if expecting her to say this, but enough with that, the next thing she asked really was the million dollar question.

"What's your name?"

And that's when it hit the teen. 'What is my name?' And then that's when she realized, 'Wait, I can't... I can't remember anything.' Nervously she shook her head, the memories refused to be called back, sending her into an upmost tail spin. Biting her lip, she said the truth, after all lying would only make it worse. As she opened her mouth, it ended up closing again, no words spewed forth. Nothing could make up for her ridiculous answer, it felt so obvious, but she couldn't remember it. But then, she felt something click, something that had been misplaced for a long time, and the word just shot out of the barrel.

"Hikari."

It felt right, it felt like that was her name, so she decided to stay true to it. Giving the smallest of smiles, Shizuna proceeded.

"What about your parents?"

Now that, she knew not. Unlike her name, this one would not come so easily, she knew it was nearby impossible to remember something so complicated as that.

"Actually, my name is the only thing I can remember." The reluctant teen put forth the truth.

Shizuna recoiled slightly from the answer, but kept her cool. Sighing a bit in response. The little moment of silence that past by ended, as the teen grabbed her head in pain from the jab that attacked her head. And then it kept coming, exploding like bombs, their numbers constantly increasing.

"I see your pain medicine wore off, please wait here."

And so she left her to wallow in her own pain, still clenching her head, eye's squeezed shut. Through the pain of it all, she finally realized how afraid she really was, the fear coming up in small bursts. But maybe it was because of the pain, she never was sure.

Finally rounding the corner, the teen quickly downed the small pill the medical specialist had provided her, wanting to end this as quickly as possible. But still, the pounding and banging did not stop, it prodded on and on. Lessening and lessening after every few minutes. And then finally it was gone. Gladly feeling the relief the drug had provided, Shizuna allowed her some space, deciding to discuss this over with the dean. But it did not matter for the teen. She was still too caught up in her own thoughts. Holding a hand close to her heart, she let the name roll off her tongue.

"Hikari huh? I guess that must really be my name."

Allowing sleep to take over, she willingly succumbed.

* * *

After the events of bringing Asuna back, things have been odd to say the least. Between the friendship of the redhead and boy wizard anyway. And what exactly? Well...

"It's time already..." Asuna groaned, lazily tapping the top of her noisy alarm clock. But her elbow bumped up against something, something with reddish brown hair.

Oh god, he's done it again.

"Negi!!! Get out!!!"

And how many times has he done it now? Oh, about the fifth day in a row.

Sleepily revealing his brown eyes, the boy slowly saw the girl in front of him, and immediately he knew who it was. Quickly realizing his mistake, the boy jumped back muttering about fifty apologies in a row. Either way it didn't matter, Asuna was still going to be pissed with him. But, it's still not as bad as the first time. It had only been his first night at Mahora, and back in Whales he always shared the same bed with his sister Nekane. And on accident, he had crawled next to Asuna's sleeping form. The reaction, well you can pretty much figure it out. Especially when the girl had been dreaming about kissing her once beloved Professor Takahata. And to see her dream man replaced with her kid teacher, it wasn't a very pleasant sight, especially since she had been kissing the top of his forehead.

However, unlike before, she hadn't sent the boy flying off the top bunk with a kick. No, she had gotten used to it enough to just ignore the event and get on with her life.

In fact, dare she say it, she kind of liked it in some sick twisted manner. After all, he is kind of cute. No, no, no!!! She can't say things like that, after all he's just a kid, and her teacher at that. It almost made her want to bang her head up against the wall to shake away these awfully wrong thoughts. 'But it was nice to sleep next to- stop it, you're doing it again!'

Annoyed at even her own self now, Asuna left Negi to continue his endless stream of useless apologies. After all, she had to get ready for work. She had been an orphan ever since she was four, and having nowhere else to go, Dean Konoe took her in, enrolling her into Mahora Academy. Not wanting to be a burden, she had been helping out with tuition as much as she could, involving her in taking a part time job of delivering the newspaper.

It wasn't so bad. But sometimes it would leave her a little exhausted. Arising to the wake up call as well, Konoka could already guess what had happened. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she could see an annoyed Asuna pull on her pink jacket, and overhearing the end of Negi's long apologetic speech.

"You're leaving for work already?" Konoka yawned.

"Yeah." Asuna answered, a lot more politely than when she had yelled at Negi. Fully dressed in her own attire, she was just about to leave through the front door when she could hear the wizard's voice.

"Asuna?"

"What do you want?" She shot back, tensing the mood between them. Stirring a little nervously, Negi responded sheepishly.

"Be safe."

Expecting to hear another one of his idiotic apologies, she was actually touched by his concern. Especially when she would usually be the one worrying about him. She let a smile slip, unnoticed by either roommates, or the sleeping ermine.

"You too."

* * *

Brushing away her hair, Hikari had taken a good look at herself. She looked well suited with her long light brown hair and fierce emerald green eyes. Her body was slim with a slight build. Not a half bad looker for the guys in her own opinion.

Here she was fixing up her looks, while only two days ago she had been bedridden. It definitely was odd at how speedy her recovery was, Shizuna had told her that it would have taken any normal person a full two or three weeks. Hell, according to the damage she took she shouldn't even be alive at all right now. 'Must be a miracle' the teen suggested.

'Well, it's nothing short of one.' Shizuna replied.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Hikari focused on the task at hand. She had to go to the office and speak with the dean. Sure, at first she thought no problem, but after a hearing a few conversations, she had already changed her mind. Visiting him made her very nervous on it's own. And the rumors of bad luck floating around made it no better. Still though, they were just rumors. Being October, the weather was quite cool outside, in fact, Halloween was just around the corner. Sure she couldn't remember anything, but Hikari didn't need too to know that she enjoyed the fall's cool weathering. It was beautiful to see the glistening brown and orange leaves, a tint of red filling in each crack that daylight shown through.

Tightening the strings on her blue hoodie, she was finally finished. Shizuna had allowed her to take a trip to the store to find some suitable clothing, and traveling there with a skimpy shirt and low cut skirt was no easy task.

Looking herself over once more, she made a check list in her mind to make sure everything was correct. Faded denim jeans, sneakers, white long sleeved shirt, and a blue hoodie to go over it. Yep, she was ready. Everything fit accordingly, well except for the hoodie, the sleeves were dangling to her palms. Feeling it was acceptable enough, Hikari left the small bathroom mirror, heading straight towards the office.

Although she had to admit, it was very early. It was just barely after the crack of dawn. But the dean had told her to come at this specific time, he must be on a tight schedule.

Hikari took the time to take a look around at the school, it was definitely very large. But it was very nice. The dorms were in a large structure towards the west, the school building in the north. Not too far east was the office and staff area. And off in the distance was a large tree, but to Hikari it felt soothing, almost calming. Like it was guarding her.

But enough of that, she had already made it to the office. She gazed up at the top in amazement, it was quite tall after all. But making haste, she struggled in winning the battle from day dreaming, and opened the handle on the door. Feeling cool to the touch. Entering, she could see the head master's office located at the very top of a _long _set of stairs.

'Why does it always have to be at the freakin tallest point?!'

Groaning at her strenuous task, Hikari grinned and beared with walking the full five minute trip. And by the time she had made it to the top, she was already crawling on hands and knees, just barely able to make it over the last step. Catching her breath, she propped an elbow onto the wall to steady her balance. 'Damn, that took forever... Oh well, at least I'm here.' Feeling well rested, she sucked in as big of a gulp of breath as she could manage, and held it until she opened the door. Her nerves were getting to her again, oh boy, why did she know this was going to be a long day?

Upon seeing her face, the dean smiled respectively.

"Oh, you're here. Take a seat."

He looked almost ancient in Hikari's opinion, he had a long white beard and ponytail connecting to the back of his oddly shaped head. The dean also wore long yellow robes, and he definitely didn't look like any old geezer you'd find at your local bookstore.

Taking his kind gesture, Hikari took the large red cushioned seat placed directly in front of the desk. Stroking his beard as if in thought, the dean began to stir up a conversation.

"Let's see now, Shizuna told me that you're 13."

"Yes." Hikari confirmed.

"And you don't have any parents or a place to stay."

"That's right."

Thinking it over in his head, Hikari was already in a mix of ideas about what he was going to say, all of which were completely off. 'Crap! He's gonna say something weird like, "Oh we can't do anything about it." And then ditch me outside the front gates. Yeah that sounds like something that would happen! Oh great, now he's looking at me funny, this is just great! Stupid memory, why don't you come back when I need you! Think! Think! Think! Think-'

"I've made my decision." He announced calmly. Hikari nearly jumped out of her seat. 'Oh great, here it comes...'

"And I think..."

Hikari just nodded to move the conversation along. The temptation was absolutely killing her. "That you should-" He was abruptly cut off by the large double decker doors opening, a young girl walking inside holding up an enclosed envelope.

"Hey, I have the payment for this month's- whoa! Sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting." She quickly apologized. Bowing her head in respect before turning to make a break for the door.

"It's quite all right Asuna, in fact I need your help with something."

This froze the girl in her footsteps, she felt a little taken back by his answer. "Oh,... sure."

She had long orange hair tied back with golden bells into two long ponytails. Her eyes were interesting, she had one beautiful blue eye, the other was a sparkling green. It looked pretty cool in Hikari's opinion. She had an open pink jacket showing her white shirt underneath, a red skirt, knee length dark socks, and a pair of sneakers.

But as soon as she moved across the room, the sound from her bells recalled a memory that wished to be long forgotten.

"_Please, don't hurt me." _

Snapping back to reality, Hikari wished it away and focused on the current task at hand. Having Asuna at the front desk, the dean proceeded.

"Right, I would like you to show Hikari the tour of the new school she will be attending."

And immediately at that, both girls snapped, shouting out both words at the exact same time.

"TOUR?!!"

"NEW SCHOOL?!!"

The dean was still completely calm throughout the entire conversation, even after both girl's outbursts. But he saw no holes in the plan, and sent both of the teens on their way. Handing Hikari a few of the necessities for starting at the new school. But what he hadn't told her, was about the strange magical aura that shrouded her. She may be dangerous indeed, but he would just have to wait and see. Besides, with what he gave her, she should be on the same track so that _he _can keep an eye on her.

* * *

Hikari was completely awed by what had just happened, without so much as a "hello" he already enrolled her in the academy, handing her two tiny pieces of paper and a list of supplies that she would need to pick up at the store. The whole entire situation felt awkward, and she wasn't exactly sure if she was up to this whole school thing.

Unrolling one of the pieces of parchment, it revealed her future classroom, with dates and times of the bell schedules. Uninterested, she slipped both documents into her jeans pocket, followed by the list after halfing it down into a neat little fold. Switching her attention back t the redhead, she didn't seem all that happy about it. But, it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. "So, you're Asuna huh?" Hikari remembered when the dean had called her over only about a minute ago. Asuna gave the teen a slight smile. "Yeah, and you're Hikari?"

The teen nodded. Asuna seemed to be growing a little suspicion towards her, which made Hikari uneasy.

"W-what?" Hikari looked over nervously.

"Why did the dean, just let you in? Do your parents even know?" Asuna asked. It was official, she was suspicious. If the hint in her voice didn't give it away, then the words sure did. Hikari sighed inside her mind, repeating the same line once again.

"I don't have any parents."

Asuna raised an eyebrow, but she looked sorry for asking such a touchy subject. Moving things along, she wanted to get past it as quick as possible, to ease any awkwardness still forming.

"Well, why don't I give you the 101 about Mahora Academy."

Hikari smiled at her kindness, at least she was willing to do it now.

"Sure."

* * *

"C'mon Negi, cheer up, Asuna won't be mad at you for long." Chamo's tries were pretty much futile at this point, the boy wizard was still feeling down about his repeated sleeping occurrences with Asuna these past few days. He knew fully why, and it wasn't on accident like everybody believed. After losing her once he didn't want to a second time, he wanted to be with her, at first he did it by will, but after that he couldn't stop, his sleep's been doing it a continuous amount of times. But did he really love her? And then that's when Yue's question blew way out of proportion in his mind.

"_Negi, did you like Asuna?" Yue asked carefully. Negi didn't even hesitate to answer. _

"_Of course." _

_Yue shook her head. "No, I mean we all liked her. But did you love Asuna?" _

"_Oh, I... I don't know, all I know is that Asuna_ _was very, very important to me." _

Love. In truth he didn't know what it felt like, which was why he couldn't answer that. Was it the sensation he thrived towards her, whenever she was around? Or was it the happiness he felt just to be with her? The drive to protect her? He didn't know. But he did know that he wanted to hold her, just stay right next to her. He knew it wasn't right, she was his student and he her teacher. But, how could something that felt so right be so bad?

Konoka even seemed a little worried about him, but what could she do to help him out? Exiting from the bathroom as she just finished brushing her teeth, Konoka sat right next down to her teacher. The little ermine Chamo hopping onto her shoulder, seeing as Negi wasn't in the mood for chit chat.

"Negi, what's wrong?" Konoka started.

"I got Asuna mad at me again, and I don't know what to do to make it up to her." He answered glumly.

Konoka smiled, still upholding her optimistic attitude. "Don't worry about it, she's just been really stressed out with school lately, it's almost the weekend, she'll cheer up by then, I promise." Negi smiled at her motivation.

"Thank you, Konoka."

"Sure thing."

He didn't know why he asked it, but he needed to know for sure if these feelings were true or not.

"Um... Konoka?"

"Yes?"

"What's love like?"

* * *

"So, you're saying you don't remember anything at all?" Asuna clarified.

"Pretty much." Hikari answered.

Both girls had been wandering around the campus, Asuna trying to give the tour and putting everything into as much detail as she could manage. (Which wasn't a lot.) So far Hikari liked the school, she actually looked forward to going tomorrow, but she still needed to get a feel for it before she could attend class, so said the dean. But, why did he let her just go so easily? There's something up, but she couldn't place her finger on it. So it seemed the truth just slipping out of grasp. Advancing further in, the question just seemed to pop out of the blue.

"Hey, what home room class are you in anyway?" Asuna asked.

Hikari tried to remember. "I don't know, I think it said something like, Class 2-A."

Asuna nearly face faulted.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hikari noticed the teen's strange reaction. "What? Is it bad?"

"No, it's just my class... (Ayaka's going to have something to brag about.) What about the rest of your classes?" She continued. Hikari pulled out the tiny slip and handed it to her. And by the time Asuna looked at it, her face was a mix of confusion.

"Is that even possible?!" She screamed.

Hikari, who was having a hard time decoding what was going on, was worried about Asuna's constant reactions. "Um... Asuna?"

"You have all of my classes." She carefully handed it back.

"You're joking, right?" Hikari felt surprised by this. But it ended short as a group of classmates showed up right next to the two.

"I thought I sensed something foul over here, but it turns out it was just that monkey Asuna. Had a Fallout with Professor Takahata?"

Asuna was fuming, a roaring fire glowing in each eye, glaring in the direction of the bleach blonde that had said it. Two girls following at her side, almost sweat dropping as another fight between the pair was on it's way. They dodged out of the way as both girls began pummeling each other, grabbing and pulling hair or finding any cheap shot they could use. Hikari just stood there with wide eyes, sweat dropping with the blonde's friends.

"Does this always happen?" Hikari asked, not even taking her eyes off the spectrum.

"Almost everyday." One of them had answered.

* * *

A man in a dark cloak appeared on the roof of a building, overlooking the entire school. He brushed off some of the dark soot from his gloves, that fire had been some sticky business, but nothing he couldn't handle. Drawing a tiny pouch from his side, he was able to uncover his much missed alcohol, gladly swallowing it's rich contents. Hearing a portal appear behind him, he swallowed the last of his poison and watched as his cohort stepped out from it. He was a younger boy, around the age of fourteen. His robes were burnt to cinders, showing off a little of his skin, sensitive to the cold wind biting at it.

He extended a gloved hand to cover it, drawing back his head as he nearly retreated. "It's freezing." the boy complained.

"And the fire was any better?" The older man retorted.

The younger boy inclined his head downwards in disappointment, a few pieces of his brown hair poking outwards. The older man didn't care, all he wanted to do was finish the orders, how angry their leader was when he found out about the commotion. Urgently he sent them out their to find their target. Easier said than done. Taking another swing of the toxinous liquid, the man held it in front of the boy.

"So, have you ever wondered what it tastes like? Here's your chance to find." He teased.

The boy pushed the man's arm away from his face, catching a whiff of the strong scent of alcohol. "You know I'm underage, besides you always buy the cheapest brand."

The man sighed, he pulled the bottle back before taking another swig and placing it back inside his robe. The kid never was much with alcohol, and he still could get busted by the others if they found out that he made one of their youngest group members drunk. And unfortunately for him, that particular member wanted to cut to the chase.

"Why are we out here anyway?"

He wasn't going to like this at all, and he was no pushover in a fight, that was for sure.

"Our target." The man smirked as he could see the girls walk into view, and then suddenly break out into a fight, causing them both an awkward moment of silence.

"Uh... we're going after the blonde?" The boy sounded surprised by the turn of events, but was mistaken. The older man shook his head.

"No, although the red does have a magic canceler, we could use that to our advantage, I'll discuss it over with our leader later, but it's the brunette right there." The man pointed out distinctly. The boy's eyes widened, and he nearly stumbled back.

"No, that's impossible, she looks nothing like her." He was in complete denial.

"And that's exactly what you'll test out." The man grew a smirk. "We want you to see if she can use magic, that's how we'll know."

"And if she can use magic?" The boy asked cautiously.

"Then kill her, she's of no use to us anymore." The man didn't need to look to see that the boy's face was full of shock. He had close ties with her, feelings that she would never return, but no matter what, their job always came first. And he was beginning to think that the teen was losing sight of that. With a snap of the wrist, he made a portal appear, taking a few steps over he put a hand on his shoulder, as to sympathize with him.

"We all have to make sacrifices, this is just one of them."

And with that he left, leaving the boy to his own affairs. Outstretching his fingers, the young teen stared at his blackened hand, it had been completely burned of life during the fire, his gloves provided little protection. The index finger of the glove had been completely charred off, little spots of his peach white skin showing here or there. The rest was torn or nearly burned up into nothing, the ice cold weathering felt nice against his palm, unlike the rest of his body which would catch a cold if he remained there. But before he left, he watched her for a few more moments, even as the bell had rung for class to begin, scattering the girls below in a panic. He took one more glance before he had disappeared across several more rooftops.

"I made the right choice, didn't I?"

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling for class, Asuna wasn't even dressed in her uniform, neither was Ayaka, Hikari assumed that was her name anyway after hearing her cheering section. Seeing both girls sprint in the opposite direction, Hikari was left alone in the middle of the pavement, dumbfounded.

"Okay... Now what?"

And almost as if in response, the ground shook from the thousands of girls running this way. It looked like she was going to be flattened by the massive stampede. Not taking a moment to waste, Hikari ran for the hills, hoping to somehow escape.

* * *

Catching up to her roller skating friend, Asuna had been hauling Negi along by the back of his shirt, he of which was screaming it was stretching out. But Asuna didn't care, just as long as she made it there on time. Konoka just watched, sweat dropping at the scene.

"Ow! Asuna! Please stop!"

"Like hell shorty! If I don't do this then we'll never make it there on time!"

"But I can walk on my own!"

"You walk too slow!"

The boy struggled for an answer, until they both weren't looking and crashed into a pole, knocking both of them down in an oh so wrong position. This time however, Negi was the one pinning Asuna to the floor, and unlike before they were blushing furiously. Negi, afraid she was going to strike him again, started another one of his long apologies. But the girl was too distracted to care about hitting him, she felt amazed at how fast her heart was beating when he fell on top of her, and how much faster it's getting just by staring at him. Her cheeks were still hot red from the blush, and she couldn't make it go away, but why?

And there was the bell, now they really were late.

* * *

Hikari sighed, she had to find a way to kill time for a few hours. She had been sitting on a bench, staring at the empty streets.

'Am I supposed to do this for another six hours? Greeeeeeeat... yeah, this is so much fun! I'm having a blast staring at concrete! Yeah this is the best day ever! Yay...' Hikari was already resorting to sarcasm, which wasn't exactly helping out at all. Seeing a few leaves blow by, Hikari sighed heavily again. There was nothing to do. But unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

"Alright, I might as well sneak up on her. That would be the best approach." The boy in the dark cloak was carefully concealed in the shrubbery behind the bench, figuring out which tactic to use. Finally agreeing upon his last idea, the boy swiftly swung his arm at her neck. 'If I grab her this way, she won't know what hit her.' But precisely at the exact moment, Hikari's nose became sensitive to an orange leaf that swept past her face. And immediately from contact, she lurched forward and sneezed. Leaving the boy's hand just inches from missing.

Feeling bitter about his bad luck, he tried again, faster than before. But every single time, she tilted her head the other way, she wasn't willing to cooperate. Cursing under his breath, he tried a more subtle approach, carefully he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small firework. Using his free index finger, he conjured up a fire spell and lit the wax tip, watching as it's ember quickly traveled down to the gun powder. Moving it to a safe distance, the firework exploded right next to Hikari's ear, blue sparks popping out until it turned into a dark red shower. The light show didn't last long, and for Hikari she didn't really notice. "Was that a breeze just now?" She asked no one in particular. Merely shrugging, she sat back down and continued to stare at the empty sidewalk. Shaking an angry fist, the boy had to grit his teeth to keep from cursing. But a new idea came to him, and he snapped his fingers in success. Opening up his robe, he reached in and pulled out a large dagger sheathed onto his belt. The weapon was neatly polished and just freshly sharpened, it could cut even the thickest of armor. Smirking, he launched it through the thickets of the leaves, so close to hitting it's mark. But...

Catching the shiny coin at the corner of her eye, Hikari was tempted to pick it up. "Hey a penny! It's shiny too!" Bending downwards, the sharp tipped weapon whizzed just past her ear and plunged somewhere else in the distance.

* * *

Dean Konoe had just finished filing away every single paper the school board had graded. He was quite proud of his work, it took 5, no, 6 hours of hard work to finish all of that.

And what a tragedy it was when the dagger came crashing through the window and filled a hole through the file cabinetry, spilling out every single paper the dean had finished putting away. As soon as the scattered papers had floated back down to earth's surface, the dean began picking them up, one by one. Preparing for another 6 hours of labor.

* * *

Oh she was good alright, distracting her didn't pan out so well. She avoided every single trick he used, even the rifle gun. He hoped that it wouldn't come to this, but it's time for Plan B. Motioning his hand forward, the boy began to chant in Latin, the ancient language of magic. He didn't want to resort to violence, but he had no choice. Right as soon as he was about to finish, the booming echo of a bell could be heard.

"Oh hey, school's over." Hikari noticed.

The boy had already face faulted in the dirt, why does this keep happening? It's going to be impossible now seeing all of the girls getting in his way. Taking a very short break, he pulled back the hood on his black cloak, rummaging a hand through his brown hair. This was not good, half of the day was over and he's made no progress whatsoever.

Keeping eyes peered, he saw the girl approach the magic canceler this morning. Crap! Now he couldn't use magic, resulting in failing his mission. And when a member fails his or her mission it results in dire consequences. The boy shuddered at the thought of their leader pummeling him to a bloody pulp. But he needed to keep his chin up. If neither magic or sneak up attacks work, then what will? The boy's lips curled into a smile as he felt the paper from a scroll at the bottom of his jacket.

Oh yes.

This will.

* * *

"Hey Asuna." Hikari greeted.

"Oh, hey." She waved.

Hikari made it up next to the paper girl and her friend. Her friend of which was smiling cheerfully.

"Asuna, who's this?" The brunette asked. Finally coming two, Asuna began the introduction.

"This is Hikari, Hikari this is Konoka."

"It's nice to meet you." Konoka smiled.

"Likewise." Hikari stated. And before she knew it, all three girls had been walking. There was nothing out of the ordinary, they talked about the kind of things a girl would say, and no, not boys. Konoka was very nice, she wasn't shy to get into a conversation, same with Asuna, although she seemed kind of distant, almost like something was bothering her. But what? And even if Konoka didn't notice it, Hikari could see her hold her left hand close to a pocket in her bag. Something was definitely up. No matter where they walked to it felt as though a pair of eye's had been keeping watch on them, not leaving for a second. Maybe she was just being paranoid. But, no matter how much she denied it, she couldn't shake the feeling off. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that something bad was going to happen. And she knew, memory or no memory, that these feelings were usually right.

All three girls had rounded the corner, Asuna leading, Hikari and Konoka hanging out behind her. It was in the back of the school, nobody was here, everything was dead silent, except for Konoka's voice and Hikari's now timid answers. She was reluctant to say anything, even Asuna was dead quiet now, someone was behind them.

Coming to a complete stop due to the unusual freezing breeze, Hikari's shoulders tensed, Konoka was still oblivious to it.

"It's gotten a lot colder over the past few minutes. Oh, and look how dark it's gotten, I guess we've been out longer than we thought." Konoka noticed.

No, that wasn't it, the bell rung less than twenty minutes ago and school ended at 3:00, this isn't normal. 'All right, let's find out who exactly you are, starting now-' Turning to pivot the heel of her foot ended in failure.

'I- I can't move!'

And how true it was, every single joint in her body was completely petrified, she couldn't move her limbs no matter how much she wanted too, her jaw was clenched shut, even her eyes couldn't shift to look at what was wrong, all she could do was stare straight ahead at Asuna's back, who wasn't having as much luck moving. But, hearing didn't count, and when she heard that boy's voice, oh how she wished she could strangle him.

"Nice of you to drop by, although I'm pretty sure you don't remember me, and an introductory would be pointless seeing as you're going to die right now." Taking a few steps closer Hikari could see him clearly, he was boy not much older than she was, his face was completely shadowed by his black hood, the rest of his body was cloaked in black, it seemed that was the only color on him, nothing else. The only thing she could see was his mouth upturn into a slight frown. "Ah, well... might as well say it now, so uh... sorry." He lifted a hand in front of her face and began chanting in a language she could not decipher. His lips moved quickly as to end this as soon as possible, and immediately, right as he was about to finish, Asuna's left arm jerked forward, uncovering a card from her bag.

"Adeat!" As soon as she spoke those words, in less than a second a giant paper fan knocked the boy out of his concentration, as well as off his feet. He was sent flying back a few good meters, which not only stopped him from killing Hikari, but the binding spell as well.

Finally free from it's grasp, Hikari moved up forward to get a better look at the kid. He was rubbing his cheek from the stinging pain the paper fan had produced.

"Ow... is that any way to treat a first class assassin?" He muttered.

'Assassin?! This kid's an assassin?!!'

As soon as the pain numbed he scratched the bottom of his chin in thought, wondering his thoughts aloud. "But you know, I missed the incantation off by a few inches when I cast it, I never was the best with scrolls." The boy gave a nervous laugh.

Hikari and Asuna face faulted.

'Yeah right, first class assassin my ass.' Hikari retorted inside her mind.

"But seriously, I'm really going to have to kill you Hikari." The boy cut off from his nervous laugh.

"W-wait! Can't we talk about this?! And how do you know my name?" Hikari panicked.

The boy took in a small sigh. "Well I'm afraid it's too complicated to get into, but either way-" As quick as lightning, in a flash he had a sword drawn and was already in attacking position. Leaping air-borne, he showed off the massive rapier before plunging it downwards. "It doesn't really matter anymore."

Bracing herself for the worst, Hikari attempted to guard her own face, but somebody had already reached her. Asuna blocked the boy's weapon with the back of her paper fan, surprisingly it was as strong as steel and held it's own against the blade.

"An interference I see... oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill you too."

"Shut it!" And with that Asuna pushed the edge of the fan forward, forcing the boy to jump back or else risk getting slammed in the head again by it's rock hard exterior.

"Konoka!" Asuna called.

Bringing her back to earth, the brunette listened intently on Asuna's next set of words.

"I need you to get Negi and bring him back here."

Nodding her head, Konoka had already sped off in search of the wizard. "Hikari, go with her." The teen shook her head in dismay.

"I can't leave you alone with this freak."

"I prefer assassin, thank you." The boy called out from the other end of the street.

"I'll be fine, besides he's after you, it's best if you get out of here while you still can." Asuna replied. Hikari knew it was useless to try any further, so she unwillingly agreed.

"Alright."

Hikari raced off after Konoka, and if she was a second faster she would have been crushed underneath the weight of the boy's sword as he blocked her way.

"I've got a job to do, and I can't exactly let you go so easily." The boy smirked. She gritted her teeth, there was no there was no other exit, she was cornered. But that didn't last too long, the paper fan came out of nowhere and struck the boy in the head.

"Ow... forgot about that..." He cringed.

Before even given a chance to stumble back, Asuna attacked again, which was blocked by the boy's rapier. Both were held in a power struggle before breaking apart and lunging back out again. Asuna countered with a powerful kick, which sent the boy skidding backwards. Not even a moment to catch his breath before the fan crashed down upon him, the boy just barely able to dodge out of the way. This wasn't good, he had an angry thirteen year old middle schooler with a magic canceler on his ass and he couldn't get away. She was evenly skilled in strength, and to make matters worse completely immune to up front magic spells. But maybe only attack types. This he was willing to test out. Standing his ground, the boy readied a spell.

"_Erumpo Flamma! _( **Erupting Flames**)"

On cue, the earth in front of him changed to a fiery explosion, sending out a large shockwave. Even if the fire magic didn't burn her, the shock wave was able to send Asuna barreling back to the opposite side of the street, leaving the boy complete freedom in movement.

"Asuna!!!" Hikari's scream was useless, the girl didn't budge an inch.

Pressing into further matters, the young assassin teleported next to the distressed teen, lips curling into a slight smirk. He raised the rapier above her head, it's cold black steel giving off a sheen.

"Think of this as payback for all of things you've done to me."

The sword was swung, it felt like the slowest moment in her life. Hikari was in a mix of emotions, at first she felt confused and bewildered, then the fear settled in. Finally she registered what was going to happen, what really was happening now. She still had questions she wanted to ask, about her past life, about what really happened. She didn't want to die yet. Everything was a blur, she could hear the sword fall, but then it stopped. Eye's opening wide, she could clearly see the reason.

"_Phasmatis lux lucis!! _(**Spirits Of Light**)"

Piercing rays from a strong aura cut through the boy, knocking him off course as well as spewing a little blood from his arm. The spell had torn through the fabric of his jacket and broke through the skin, causing a gash below his left shoulder. He gave a small yelp before smacking into the iron chained fence.

Looking over, Hikari could see who had cast it, he had to have been only ten. He had reddish brown hair that was tied into a small pony tail and a set of tiny glasses that sat crooked at the edge of his nose. The kid wore a green suit and held a tall wooden staff in his right hand, a little weasel like creature sat perched on his shoulder. Konoka stood right next to him, it appears as though she was successful in her job.

"Miss, are you alright?" The kid called out.

"Er... yeah but..." Hikari answered hesitantly. Finally catching the drift the young boy's eyes caught Asuna's lifeless form and immediately he rushed over to her.

"Asuna!!"

Rushing over to the rest of the party, Hikari found the kid gently shaking her by the shoulders, trying to get her to say something. Each time, devastation hit him harder and harder. But, from the corner of her eye, Hikari could see the rise and fall of her chest, it wasn't the worst case scenario as they had thought. Noticing it as well, the little weasel jumped down and... talked!?

"Don't worry Negi, she'll be alright, just a bad fall that's all."

Hikari couldn't even help but blurt out the words. "Whoa! You can talk?!!"

He swatted his paws over his mouth, he didn't even notice the teenager standing there. If the shock wasn't enough, Hikari's next set of actions sent the new pair into a panic as it was no use in hiding it anymore. Hikari wasn't in the mood for a bunch of "Oh, we'll tell you later." nonsense. No, she wanted answers here and now.

"Konoka." Hikari decided to ask the most understanding person in the small group. "Mind explaining a few things? Who is this kid anyway?"

The girl knew there was no avoiding it, and didn't even hesitate for a solution to her question. "Well, that's Negi, he's a wizard. And this is Chamo, he's a talking ermine." She pointed to the weasel like creature. Having both of their biggest secrets told, both of them freaked as she had just said it out loud and so calmly too.

"K-Konoka, w-w-why did you just-" The so called wizard had stuttered over his words several times in a row, he was completely shocked that his friend had done such a thing.

"Konoka, do you have any idea how much trouble Negi here is in?!!" The little ermine talking still freaked Hikari out. Konoka didn't seem to take it so hard. "Oh, don't worry. Hikari won't tell anyone, right?"

"Uhh... yeah..." Hikari nodded.

Chamo still wasn't convinced. "Oh it's game over already, this is just great, and I liked this place too. The locker room, the showers, the girl's under-" He didn't even get the chance to finish as a fist was slammed into his face by an angered Asuna, whom apparently had just woken up.

"Shut...up..." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Asuna!" Negi hugged the girl on the instant, so happy that she was okay. Asuna couldn't help but blush a little, her heart was beating so much faster. Hikari smiled a little at the pair's current situation, they looked so cute together, and she really was glad that Asuna was alright. Chamo was still trying to recover from Asuna's hard hit, the punch had completely stunned him, Konoka just smiled, ignoring Chamo's little predicament.

Speaking of predicament, the one that they had thought was gone had just risen up from the fence, clutching onto his rapier.

"Dammit..." He cursed.

The assassin held his now bleeding arm in pain with his weapon free hand, hoping to block off the blood, just watching aimlessly as it crashed to the floor in crimson pools. The world was spinning for him, he couldn't see too well and the blood loss was making everything dizzier by the second. He had to act fast. Extending the tip of his blade, he aimed it for the head of the brunette who had made his life so miserable, even in the past.

"Well, every man has to do his job, even if it means killing his little sister. It looks like this is goodbye Hikari."

He fired the spell, but his hand was unsteady, he wasn't up to marksmanship on his shot. The spell had snaked itself up, but recoiled from it's target, and bounced to the other surprised brunette. Without giving it a second thought, or really any at all, Hikari moved in the way, hoping the block it. Her mind had been expecting the pain, but her body thought otherwise. Casting her right hand forth, the words just wormed their way out of her mouth, without her even knowing it.

"_Talio Reddo!!! _(**Retaliate**)"

The spell the assassin had fired met clash to clash with the blue light that had jetted out from the teen's hand, both spells caught up in the current of a power struggle. Blue and red sparks danced all around, glowing brighter and brighter until it engulfed the entire street. Finally though, Hikari's spell had overpowered it, and pushed back to where the boy assassin was. A spell of that size could not be dodged, nor survived. The boy smiled, it wasn't sinister or full of rage, or that confident little smirk he had felt when he was leading, but it was welcoming, and for once his face showed an expression of happiness in over a decade of his sad filled life. Nothing needed to be spoken, his mind said all of the words that he had wanted.

_Hikari, I always was a little envious of you. Funny, I know. _

The boy's smile didn't waver.

_I never was the perfect brother, or member of our little group, and I know I shouldn't be saying this but... _

The spell had hit him, but he felt no pain. No regrets.

_Love ya, that's what I would have said the day you left on the fire, if only I had the guts to admit it to your face. _

For a split second, Hikari could see the shadowed portion of his face lit from the vibrant glow of her blue spell. He had brown hair, and striking emerald green eyes, that were so similar to her own. Before even getting a chance to look further at the mysterious assassin, the spell exploded completely in a shower of sky blue. Covering her eyes from the blinding rays, Hikari finally released them open as the light died down. Through the hazy smoke, she could see burn marks indented on the streets, digging deep into the earth, a little fire still burning. It was still too thick to see what had happened to the assassin though.

The first words mentioned were from Negi's gaping mouth. "How...did you use magic?"

Finally bringing the question up, Hikari even wondered about it herself. It happened almost as if on instinct, if such a thing could happen. But she couldn't place it into words.

"I'm not really sure." She answered truthfully, shrugging her shoulders.

Negi looked back at the girl and smiled. "I must admit, I've never seen a spell that powerful before, fantastic indeed."

Hikari blushed from his little statement. "Hey thanks."

Konoka giggled. "Aww, your face is all red Hikari."

The embarrassed teen couldn't help but get on the defensive side. "What?! It's not red!" Her blush grew even more vibrant.

"Right, whatever you say Hikari."

Their little moment was shattered by the sound of footsteps and the voices of other girl student's. Chamo jumped to it and alerted the group. "Negi! Negi! We've gotta get out of here, we can't afford anyone else to find out!"

Asuna looked over the smoke and the small embers of flames scattered about. Not too mention the large amount of debris from walls or fences.

"Is it really okay to leave everything like this?" Asuna asked. Much to the party's disadvantage, they didn't have much choice.

"Hey, I heard something over there!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Yeah, hey where'd all that smoke come from?" Another asked in a concerned tone.

Quickly the three girls, boy wizard, and perverted ermine were all sprinting away towards the dorms.

"Are you really sure that was okay?!" Hikari asked, backing Asuna up on her question.

"Hey, when you're a wizard and your neck's on the line then anything's okay." Chamo replied.

Hikari threw him a suspicious look and a raised eyebrow. "Really? Anything?"

Chamo gave a nervous laugh. They had already reached the dorms, where sweet sanctuary was awaiting them. Pausing to take a breather, Asuna had chosen this time to ask Hikari while the group was on a short resting break.

"Hikari, what's your dorm room number anyway?"

Reaching into her pocket, she unrolled the slip of paper which revealed her temporary home. "It says 304."

Asuna face-faulted.

"Another bad thing?" Hikari asked.

Asuna was completely at a loss for words. "But that's- that's-"

Konoka, who was completely the opposite in a happy cheerful tone, finished the sentence for her. "That's our room!"

"Really?" Hikari asked again in disbelief.

The conversation grew into a few laughs and cheery smiles, as well as Asuna's complaints about Hikari staying with them, since it was so cramped and she already couldn't stand Negi. But eventually she couldn't help but give in. That was what a distant hooded figure heard anyway.

He held a cell phone up to his ear, the man on the other line completely furious.

"You mean your partner failed to kill her?!" He yelled.

"Yes sir, he died in the attempt of doing so." The man answered.

His leader took in a deep sigh and sat down, trying to calm himself. He knew that enragement would only make things worse. Trying to turn the tides of the conversation, he told his boss the most interesting thing he could muster. Hoping it would make him have a sudden change of heart.

"There was a girl there, and there's no mistaking it. It was her. The one who signed the contract with the devil."

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it! I know that my friend is going to kill me for posting it so late. So yeah, I'm sorry about that! I don't even know what Asuna and Konoka's room number is, I just made up some random number. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it. I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can!! 


	2. Welcome To My Life

Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Here's the second chapter of Fragments. And why is it named Fragments? We'll you'll just have to wait and see, especially when the evil plot bunnies come along. For anybody wondering why there's no honorifics after names, it's because I'm following the English dub (And a little of the manga), so it's safe to assume everyone speaks English for the most part.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or any of it's merchandise! All I own is my myself. Oh wait, my parents own that until I'm 18.

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome To My Life

* * *

A dark moon hung in the background, unleashing a pale moonlight upon the sandy beach. The sky was still, nothing but the low crashing of waves washing up on shore. Everything was painted a midnight black, completely shadowed by a dark abyss. Almost as if a darkness era had reined, and the entire world was cleared of any living life forms.

It was so serene, so still, it was frightening. Out of the blue, a portal drew, filled with dark energy, pooling out a haunting mist, engulfing a large portion of the beach. A boot plated foot emerged, and out stepped a figure shrouded in black leather. Their face diminished from all visibility. Only the parted bangs of their hair shown slightly when hit by moonlight. Even though it was too dark to see, their face was devoid of all emotion. Taking a silent step forward, the ground hissed in its wake, soon leaving the sound of crunching sand from under the soles of their boots. Continuing on the trail, the hooded figure encountered another of their kind, this time a man. The bulk of his muscles buffed through the material of the cloak. Getting closer, almost as if hoping to sneak up on them, the man caught the cloaked person, stopping them in their footsteps. Taking but a mere glance, he shifted his gaze back towards the sea, standing unusually close. In no time at all, those waves would overcome him, swallowing him whole. But they didn't, and he just looked on the significant sight.

"You have arrived." His voice echoed into the silence.

The cloaked person was a little taken back by the man's invitation for small talk. If they didn't know any better, they would have assumed the man was a statue or an old relic somebody had left behind and forgotten about. It looked as though no time had passed this place.

"I've been to see her..." The man began, taking a small pause, looking over to make sure their newfound companion was listening.

"She looks a lot like you."

The cloaked person was confused by the man's meaning. None of the pieces fit together, making the conversation sound disjointed and confusing. Who exactly was this person? And what on earth were they talking about?

"Who are you?" A feminine voice poked out from under the hood, indicating that she was a young girl.

"I'm what's left..." He answered, his voice progressing in vibrating further, causing the echo to enlarge. "Or... maybe I'm all there ever was..." He finished. This only twisted the conversation into further confusion.

"I meant your name." The girl attempted again, hoping to somehow end this as normal as possible.

"My name is of no importance." The man shook his head. Denying the tide of the subject to change, he was only interested in hearing about her. Nothing more.

"What about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"My true name...is..." To tell the truth she didn't know, and could not respond to his confusing series of questions. So she seemed to remain quiet, not wanting to make it anymore strange that a human being couldn't even recall their own name.

"If you cannot remember...then you will never move forward in your life."

The girl's eyes widened, his body was disappearing into pieces, just endlessly fading away. Yet he did nothing to stop it, and just let himself fall to his doomed fate. Looking down in horror, the girl watched as her own body was sinking, drowning, in a bottomless pit of darkness. She did the only thing she could, scream. The man was already long gone, and nobody was there to save her. Death was gripping her down, the black mist clogged her lungs, and she could breathe no longer. Her screams died away into the night. And once her body failed her, she submitted and let herself drown in this pit of despair. The last glimpse she could see, was a faint shine of warming comfort.

"Light..."

* * *

Hikari's eyes flicked open quickly, awakening from a nightmare she did not wish to find the outcome to. Her heart was pounding in her chest from the great adrenaline it produced, and her body shook a little as her mind dared to go deeper. But access was restricted, and like her heart was telling her, it would be wise to never find out.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves, and relaxed her body. It was still dark out, 4:28 to be precise. Everything went by so fast last night, she still couldn't believe what was going on. She talked to her roommates, who hadn't the slightest idea of how she was able to cast magic. But knew the rules that applied oh so well.

"_So, you're saying that if this magic whatever finds out, we'll be in serious trouble." Hikari tried to look for the best answer. Negi nodded. _

"_Right, I think that we should keep this incident a secret until we can find out more information. Still though, it would take of all my strength to cast a spell of that caliber, and it was too powerful for it to be named a mere fluke. So you would have to have magic experience to some degree." Negi explained. _

_Hikari grinned a little. "Hey, maybe I was some kickass sorcerer before I lost my memory." _

"_Right, the sorcerer who couldn't even tell apart soap from the conditioner in the bathroom. Big time loser suits you just fine." Asuna commented. _

_Rising up to the challenge, Hikari stood up from her position around the small table. _

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" _

"_Girls please calm down!" Negi panicked. _

Resting her head back against the couch, she tried to preoccupy her mind with other things. Things that would hopefully be capable of lulling her back to sleep, she was going to need it for her first day at this crazy school.

A few ticks from a clock were the only sounds that filled the silence, and over the past five minutes nothing had helped Hikari out. She sat there with her arms beneath her head, just aimlessly gazing up at the ceiling, which was just as bare as her mind. Finally though, her eye's began to grow heavy. And she could find that unmistakable peace filled world. 'Yay... now I can get some rest...' Even in her thoughts she sounded tired.

Drawing a close to the whole charade, her eyelids began to droop down, and she could feel her worries melt away. Hikari let her vision dip down into darkness, and started to sleep in complete nirvana. But sadly it was short lived. A feminine scream broke through the sound barrier of silence, and Hikari's eyes snapped open. Making her body jerk up in fright, causing her to crash loudly to the floor. 'So much for sleep... wait a minute, that sounded like-'

"Negi! Get the hell out!"

"Yeah, it's Asuna..." Hikari finally spoke out loud. She rose her tangled body from the floor, peering upwards to see the display. The aroused Asuna was glaring angrily at Negi, who was sleeping soundly... in her bed?!

'Yikes...' Hikari couldn't help but find the entire scene odd, especially since he was supposed to be their teacher. The wizard opened his eyes, and seeing the situation at hand scared him witless.

"A-Asuna?!" He immediately sat up and started ranting on and on with an apology, which as soon as he got to the end of it Hikari was so sure that at least ten minutes had passed.

'Damn... he must really be sorry if he went on that long. Too bad Asuna wasn't listening.'

At the start of the pair's wake up call, the rest of the roommates were taken away from their sleep, but not at all surprised by the turn of events. Except for Hikari.

"It happened again?" Konoka yawned, she was still half asleep.

"Again?" Hikari rephrased, she was still confused by the ordeal. Stretching a little, Chamo leapt onto her shoulder.

"Negi's been sleepwalking into Asuna's bed for about a week now. It looks like he just can't keep his hands off her."

Panicking a little, Negi tried to turn his sentence around. "No! It's nothing like that!"

Growing a devious look, the ermine decided to poke more fun at the confused 10 year old. Until eventually Asuna smacked them both upside the head.

"Will you two just SHUT UP!!"

Hikari had remembered Konoka telling her earlier that Asuna had a daily newspaper job, which would explain why she was getting dressed now. Still though, it was way too early for Hikari. Who of which had already climbed back onto the couch and laid her head down. This however gave Chamo the edge to tease her a little, seeing that if he tried to pick fun at Negi again, Asuna would surely kill him.

"Aw... c'mon Hikari, aren't you going to wake up?" He sat on the top of her head, getting his words to her ears loud and clear.

Annoyed already, Hikari threw a blanket over her head, completely concealing her from Chamo's attacks. "It's too early..." She shot back at him. Folding his arms, he gave a little sigh, scurrying away so that he could get a jump start on his usual panty raids.

But even with him gone, Hikari couldn't help but peek out a little from her hiding spot, seeing Asuna leave out the front door. But there was something strange about her. Even though she had an embarrassing situation with Negi this morning, and she made it sound like she was annoyed at him, there was a big smile etched on her face, and a little pink blushing her cheeks.

'For a teacher and student relationship, there sure is something funny going on between them.'

* * *

A young girl awoke with a scream in the dead of dawn. That damned Thousand Master plagued her dreams again.

Seeing her master in distress, the robot Chachamaru had walked over to see what the trouble was.

"Master, is something wrong?" Chachamaru asked in her usual monotone voice.

Batting her hand away, the girl folded her arms in protest. "I'm fine! Just a bad dream." Bad dream or not, the young girl Evangeline always was in a bratty mood.

Nodding her head in agreement, the robot servant had already detected what the problem was. "I see... you had a dream about Nagi again." Angered, Evangeline tugged at the sides of Chachamaru's mouth, stretching them out to a painful extent.

"Listen you! Don't ever bring that subject up again! EVER!!"

"Yes master. I understand."

Finally releasing her grip, Evangeline turned her back, facing the wall as to not bother to look at Chachamaru. But it didn't affect the android, she knew how her mood swings were.

Mouth turned into a frown, Evangeline decided to change the subject off of her once beloved mage. "So, did you find the location?" Confirming her master's command, Chachamaru analyzed her memory bank, successfully finding the requested answer.

"Yes master, but it will only work tonight. If it fails then another chance will not be open for approximately four to five years."

Evangeline smirked only slightly.

"Good. Then I'll be freed tonight."

* * *

"So, this is really the uniform?" Hikari scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. It felt a little awkward to be wearing this type of outfit.

"It looks good on you Hikari." Konoka smiled cheerfully.

Hikari's face was as red as the uniform. She wasn't used to this type of thing, she would much rather choose jeans over a skirt. But, it couldn't really be helped. Loafing around the house while Konoka was finishing up breakfast, Hikari couldn't help but ask the young wizard a question. She was quite curious into diving deeper through the depths of magic.

"Hey, Negi?"

"Yes?"

"Besides you, is there anyone else who's capable of using magic?"

The boy seemed to almost flinch. Memories flooded of all the bad experiences he had with so said magic users. Remaining calm, he lied. Knowing that it was best not to let the teen in on any more than she had already witnessed.

"No, it's just me and you at the moment." He answered with a smile.

"Oh... okay." Hikari couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about his answer, she was pulling for something out of the ordinary.

'I wouldn't mind learning more about this magic stuff, it's interesting. But this kid doesn't seem like the type of person to spill something about it that easily.' Hikari leaned back in the chair she accompanied, trying to think up of an idea, but not exactly liking the answers she was getting. Her final conclusion set a frown on her face. 'I didn't want to resort to this, but I guess I've got no choice.'

Setting the chair down to it's normal position, Hikari looked towards the perverted ermine, who of which had been successful on his underwear raid.

"Hey, Chamo? Do you have any info on magic?"

Taking away from his disgusting dirty thoughts, the ermine was quite happy to answer. Magic was one of his specialties, he always tranced into that little hype of his when it came around to that subject. Of course, his blood was really pumped when it came to pactios. Although he had more fun performing those.

"You got it Light! I even have all the dirt on the girls in class-2A!"

"'Light'?" Hikari rephrased Chamo's new nickname. (A/N: Hikari means Light in Japanese, thus Chamo's new name for her.)

"Hey Light! Did you know that Evangeline is a-" His sentence was blown shortly after, Negi had disarmed the weasel of speech, knowing that if Chamo leaked anything, it wouldn't be pretty.

"What he means to say is that... Evangeline is a- very energetic person!!" Negi quickly covered up Chamo's sentence with a lie, and a speedy one at that.

"Wait, but she's not a-!!"

"Oh! Chamo did you get hurt? Here, let me get the first aid kit, be right back Hikari!" Negi had already bolted off with a struggling white ermine. Not even listening to any of his angry protests. Hikari sweat dropped.

"That was... weird..."

* * *

Trying to squirm his way free of the wizard's iron grip, Chamo found little success as Negi had already made his way to the bathroom in five seconds flat. Not too mention that his hold was too tight, cutting off the ermine's oxygen. By the time Negi had locked and shut the door behind him, Chamo was already passed out, twitching slightly.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!! Chamo?! Chamo, can you hear me?!!" Negi screamed, cursing at himself for forgetting about such an important thing as air.

Rising from the boy's screams, Chamo looked up limply, lungs still crushed by the fierce impact. "Oh brother Negi... I can see it... I can see it so well..." In Chamo's case, the strongest possibility was that he was faking his illness. Unfortunately, Negi always fell for them.

"What is it Chamo?!!? What do you see?!!" Negi's cries were growing more desperate.

"The light, I can see a light at the end of a dark tunnel. Oh say it isn't so... is this the end for me?" Chamo drew in a little cough to add to the effect.

"No Chamo!!! No!!!! DON'T STEP INTO THE LIGHT!!!!!!"

"I guess this is the end for me... goodbye Negi, save the underwear I borrowed as a keepsake for me when I'm gone... and maybe in the afterlife my ghost will return to take back those panties." The ermine drew his voice close to whisper now, his voice had been growing hoarse.

"No!! Chamo!!! Don't say things like that!!!!" Negi was already shedding tears for his best buddy.

"I'm dead..."

"NO!!!!!!!! CHAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What the hell are you idiots doing in there?!!!" A loud voice rang through the door, apparently Asuna had just finished her deliveries.

Jumping from the loud interruption, Negi took a sprinting step forward, accidently dropping his supposedly dead friend. Seeing the danger headed for him, Chamo reflexed in time to land smoothly on the tile, not so much as a scratch on him. But by doing so, his so called 'illness' was shot down.

"Chamo?!? You're alright???" Negi cried fresh tears of joy, seeing as the ermine was alive and well. Then again, maybe not so well now.

Seeing his cover blown, Chamo tried his best to act it off. 'I guess it was a good thing I snuck through the drama club today.' he smiled deviously. Standing up at full attention, the ermine quickly devised a plan to pull himself out of this mess. "I'm alive?!! Wow! I owe it all to you Negi, that magic of yours must have really helped!"

"Eh? But I didn't-"

"Hey!! That's great!!! Now go have fun, and let's just forget this whole mess ever happened, okay?" He laughed nervously.

"Er... all right..." Negi was unsure of how to answer now.

With one final push, Chamo was able to rush the boy out of the bathroom. And once he rounded the corner, the ermine gave out an exhausted sigh.

"Aww Negi, you'll believe anything won't you?" The ermine just smiled, ready to make his marry way to the kitchen. Now when he had left, the bathroom door still remained open, however, said door had immediately swung shut the moment he took a step forward. Stopping in his tracks, cautiously he slowly turned his head to look behind, and discovered a very pissed off Asuna holding a metal paper fan.

"I heard everything..." She told him, speaking in a very calm and precise manner, the exact opposite of what was to come five seconds from now. Chamo's mouth gaped open, if anybody's punches hurt the worst, it was surely Asuna's.

"C'mon Asuna... have mercy... it was only a little joke..." He pleaded.

"I wasn't talking about that... I was talking about the panties you said you borrowed." Asuna's temper was reaching the breaking point.

"Oh... well... you see that's-"

"I've had just about enough of your lies. You die now!!"

"No wait!!!"

* * *

Preparing the last of the morning meal, Konoka gave the final finishing touches. Hikari waited, she had offered to help but Konoka insisted that she didn't have too, in a way it made the teen feel like a burden, the feeling she loathed most of all. After all she was their new roommate, so it would seem unfair is she didn't pitch in.

Looking over at the teen, Konoka sweat dropped, Hikari had looked like storm clouds were raining all around, and her forehead had been stamped useless. So doing the only thing she could think of, Konoka asked,

"Um, Hikari? Wanna help set the table?"

Looking up with glee, she ripped her useless tag off and grabbed a handful of plates. 'Yay! I'm not an idiot anymore!!'

"Hikari? We're only serving four... not twenty..." Konoka's sweat drop grew bigger seeing the amount Hikari was about to walk out with. Looking back down at her arm, Hikari felt like she wanted to slap another tag on all over again, this one reading 'fool'.

"Eh heh, sorry about that. I'm just really jumpy this morning because of school." Hikari gave her a sheepish smile, she had been caught up in her happy stream so much that she forgot the task entirely.

"No, it's okay." Konoka gave her a warm smile. 'She's a good person really. So why are Negi and Chamo so on edge about her?' Konoka wondered her thoughts to herself, curious as to the answer why. 'She did cast magic, but that was just an accident, right?'

Walking in helping a half dead Chamo, Negi turned his attention towards the joyous attention, instead of the ermine who had looked like he survived a train wreck. Asuna's temper could really flare out of control at times.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked in his polite fashion.

"Yep." Konoka responded with a grin.

"Please... Asuna... don't hit me... anymore..." Chamo was still caught up in his mental scarring moment a few minutes ago, reliving every horrid strike from the powerful pactio weapon.

Ignoring the ermine's _issues_, Konoka took a step forward while carrying the food, and unfortunately, her footing slipped. Socks and tile don't exactly work well. While she was able to grasp the wall for support, that wouldn't stop the food from crashing. Acting as if on instinct, Hikari dashed forward, reaching it even quicker than Negi's magic incantation. Grasping the plates, the brunette caught her footing, and with a sigh of relief, set them on the table.

"Hikari... that was amazing! I never knew somebody could move that fast before!" Konoka applauded.

"Thanks!" Hikari grinned back.

Although it vanished when she saw the stunned look from the other two viewers faces, and Chamo wasn't even still having his scarring moment.

"Uhhh... are you guys okay?" She asked, although no answer came, they were still stuck in their blown away positions.

"Heeelllloooo?" Hikari waved her hand in front of Negi's face before the young teacher finally snapped out of it. Shaking his head as he gathered his thoughts back together, joined by the tiny ermine who hopped onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a slightly worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Negi answered in his usual gentleman like tone.

As soon as the teen was out of earshot, Chamo began whispering to the boy wizard.

"Hey, Negi, didn't you get a weird vibe from that, besides the fact that a move like that is supernatural?"

Negi nodded in agreement.

"For a split second, I saw a strong magical aura. But maybe it was just my imagination..."

"Hey! Don't doubt yourself Bro. I have a feeling that this Hikari is more than just your average middle schooler. That spell the other day was no fluke."

* * *

'Why's everyone acting so weird?' Asuna kept the thought in mind through the entire meal. Negi and Chamo exchanged weird looks from one another and then to Hikari. Konoka just glanced worriedly from both groups, afraid if words were about to be exchanged. All the while, Hikari just looked over from the two boys to the brunette helplessly, having no idea of what was going on. Through it all a series of thoughts ran through their heads.

'Maybe Light's working for the enemy. Ah hah! That's it!! She's a spy from the magic council to see if Negi's secret was spread out so she can fire the kid!!! Well this can be solved with a little potion I've been working on, but just in case I might as well check to see if there's any blueprints in her clothes...nosebleed '

'Guys just leave her alone... there's nothing wrong with Hikari!'

'That spell was nothing like I've seen before, and that move just now... what was it? The only time I've read about things that great is when-!!! So does that mean... she has a connection, to _him_?'

'Okay... why's everyone staring at me?'

This had been going on for several minutes. Asuna felt like she wanted to scream, on the contrary to yelling at Negi or that perverted ermine, eating in complete peace and quiet felt too strange. Currently, any life threatening or completely odd filled days were completely normal ones. Getting ready to speak her mind, Asuna caught the clock at the corner of her eye, and screamed.

"IT'S 8:25 ALREADY?!!?!!"

* * *

A young girl with long purple bangs draping over her eyes like a curtain, stirred nervously from the after-effects of her imagination.

"_Yes, Nodoka, I do love you." An exact replica look alike of Negi told her so, looking even cuter than before. _

The girl blushed, filing away the remaining text books on a shelf at her residing job in Library Island. And if you haven't guessed already, this girl was Nodoka Miyazaki, #27 in Class 2-A, current crush, the 10 year old prodigy and teacher, Negi Springfield. Only one problem. Nodoka has a huge phobia of boys. And how long has it been going on for? Oh, I'd say about a few years. And because of this, it made it so difficult to get closer to him, but, now she's more used to the professor, and maybe she can work up the courage to confess her true feelings for him. She had attempted it once before, but Negi told her he wasn't ready for the kind of relationship, and that he wanted them to be friends first. It's been a while since that day occurred, and slowly during that time, Nodoka's been practicing the perfect way to tell him everyday.

She could feel it, she was ready, she could tell him how she felt.

"_Nodoka, move a little closer, please." Negi cuffed her face gently, his hand sent electric sparks up and down her spine. Her heart was racing through her chest. Leaning in a little closer, Nodoka was only an inch away from Negi's lips. 'Here it comes.' _

"Nodoka!"

Looking over, the girl saw her best friend and roommate, Yue, trying to capture her attention.

"We have to go, school starts at 8:30 remember?" The blue haired girl reminded her.

Finally coming back down to earth, Nodoka stashed away the scattered notebooks lying around, finishing her job with just barely enough time to spare. With a sweep of the wrist, Nodoka grabbed her bag and was heading out the door, accompanied by a third unknown party member.

"You were kind of spacing back there, what was on your mind?" A girl with flowing green hair and a pair of glasses had asked.

"H-Haruna?!" Nodoka blushed as another of her friend's had brought the subject up. The teen could feel her mind crushing under the weight of her scary daydream. Pink colored in the pale whiteness of her cheeks, which gained suspicious looks from her two companions.

"Were you thinking about Negi?" Haruna playfully teased.

Nodoka's cheeks grew more vibrant, so much more that she couldn't even speak to deny Haruna's little fact. Which of course led to the assumption that she was right.

"Hah! I knew it! You're so easy to read Nodoka." Haruna smiled in success.

Catching the drift from Nodoka's reaction, Yue knew it was high time to leave their best friend alone, so she decided to change the subject, which Haruna willingly bought into. When it came to Negi, Nodoka really was sensitive. And both girls knew that.

"Did you hear about what happened last night? That huge explosion at the back of the school?"

"Oh yeah... the gaping hole those two high schooler students found." Haruna recalled.

"They said nobody knew what happened, although Kazumi probably wrote a huge article about it." Yue continued.

"You don't say..."

All the while in their conversation, Nodoka was trying her best to avoid any and all thoughts of her beloved professor, or else suffer another blush attack. 'Must remain calm... must remain calm... don't think of Negi... don't... that's right... he's not even our teacher... no, he doesn't even exist! Just stay calm... just stay-'

"Now that I think about it, didn't somebody say they saw Professor Negi there?" Haruna remembered.

That pretty much blew a fuse in Nodoka's mind, her face was completely crimson now, and Negi was all she could think about. Which was bad since she had forgotten all the answers to the test now. Looks like the Baka Rangers will be getting an unexpected visit.

'Mustn't think of Negi... I mustn't... I mustn't! Oh! This is impossible!!'

* * *

"I can't believe we didn't watch the time. Oh man, we're gonna be so late!!!" Asuna was sprinting at full speed, almost leaving behind Hikari and Negi. Konoka was even having some difficulty keeping up, and she was on skates.

"Does... she always... run this fast?" Hikari choked out between breaths.

"For the most part, yes." Konoka answered easily, not in as great a death situation as her roommates.

About a few more seconds into the run, Hikari could finally spot the school, if they continued at this pace they might actually make it! 'Even though my legs are dying, I guess it's a good thing Asuna's an athlete.'

Pushing harder, Hikari didn't let herself slow down for a second, but instead, move faster. Picking up the pace, she advanced passed Konoka, who had slowly started to lag behind. Even the boy wizard paused in his tracks, something weird was going on. Seeing Asuna halt, Hikari finally took the hint and looked to her immediate left. A girl with long blonde hair, and a robot were standing only a few feet away from her current position.

'Wait a minute... a robot? But hang on, what's it-'

The robot had been holding an odd mechanism, it looked like a grappling gun. Sadly, Hikari couldn't have been more right.

"Target locked, ready to fire at will." The robot spoke aloud in a monotone voice.

'F-Fire?!' Hikari was close to sweat dropping.

"Ready to disengage in-"

'Wait where are the others?'

"3"

'Oh crap! They're like twenty meters away!!' Hikari was already panicking now finally realizing the danger zone she fell in.

"2"

'Great, where do I go?! Damn, damn, damn...'

"1"

'Oh sh-'

An array of bullets rained down, directly in front of Hikari, she was able to narrowly jump back in time and dodge them all. If she hadn't, then well...

"What the hell are you trying to do?!! You almost KILLED ME!!!!" Hikari screamed at the pair as soon as the intrusion ended. Lowering her gun, the robot girl allowed her Master to answer.

"You were just in the range of fire, better watch where you're going next time if you don't want to be shot."

Hikari just kept a death glare on the girl, extremely pissed at her rudeness, and the fact that they both nearly murdered her. It was then that the bell wrung which snapped her out of her fury trance. The short blonde haired girl in front of her smirked.

"Well, I hope you had fun glaring at me for an hour, weren't you running like an idiot before so you _wouldn't _be late?"

"Why you-"

By this time anymore threats fell on deaf ears, the two girls had already walked off, ignoring the event completely. Joining back up with the angered teen, the group sweat dropped.

"Eva sure is acting weird today..." Asuna frowned.

"I wonder why Mast- er, Evangeline and Chachamaru would do something like that." Negi almost slipped his casual formality of addressing Eva, since she always tutored him in magic after the events of Mahora's class trip in Kyoto.

"Well whatever it is, I'll be sure to get her later for it..." Hikari was still having trouble cooling her temper down.

"Um... shouldn't we get going? I heard if you don't reach class by the second bell then the school advisory board gives you a detention." Konoka interrupted, finally bringing everyone back to the current situation.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!!" Hikari questioned.

* * *

Class 2-A was the same, everybody was in a commotion, doing their usual thing. And Ayaka, the class rep, was screaming her head off, trying to get the class in order once the bell wrung. Entering not long after, Asuna and Konoka were greeted by their usual friends.

"Hey, you guys sure are late, did something happen?" Haruna asked, Yue and Nodoka were right next to her, all members of the library club were accounted for and present.

"You could say something like that..." Asuna trailed off when she caught Kazumi's new article. The red haired girl was advertising it to everyone, Mysterious Explosion Behind The School, Thousands Of Dollars Required To Fix It. Konoka even got a good look at it, and began to feel a little nervous from everybody's remarks, not to mention terrible for causing so much trouble.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Sakurako voiced her thoughts aloud.

"I don't know, but whoever did it sure owes a lot of money." The pink haired girl Makie added.

"Those jerks deserve it, I mean really." Misa, one of the cheerleaders, joined in.

Konoka watched her friend's evasive answers as Kazumi began questioning them about it. They would really be in deep if the public had finally discovered the cause. Even if that boy in the cloak inflicted the most damage, they were still at blame. Moving away from the paparazzi's strikes, the brunette joined up with her sword master friend, Setsuna, who of which voiced her own opinion on the matter.

"Something like that must have been caused by magic, there's no other explanation about it. But forgive my rudeness, how are you today, Miss?" There it was again, Setsuna accidently addressed Konoka formally for the fiftieth time in a row.

"Konoka! My name is Konoka! Why don't you call me that anymore? You used to all the time before." Konoka told her friend, quite curious as to find the reason why.

Setsuna fumbled her words around, she blushed a very light shade of pink, after the events of Kyoto she couldn't help but substitute 'Miss' every time she said her name.

"I'm sorry Mi- I mean, Konoka!"

The brunette just smiled a little, it really was going to be hard to get things back to the way they used to be. Although, finally remembering it, Konoka couldn't help but wonder...

'Where are Negi and Hikari anyway, they should have been here by now.'

* * *

"It's a good thing we made it here in the nick of time, Hikari, are you ready?" Negi asked, looking up at the nervous teen.

"Just shoot me now..." The teen sounded fearful and intimidated, it was her first day after all, she wasn't exactly used to this sort of lifestyle. Negi gave the girl a warm smile, hoping to ease up the weights on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Hikari, everybody's actually very nice, I felt nervous too when I first started here, but really the girls here are wonderful, I couldn't imagine a better class."

"Is that psycho bitch who almost killed me here?"

"Oh... umm... well... yes?" The boy teacher answered reluctantly.

Hikari didn't even hesitate to face fault to the floor.

"Relax, Evangeline is really a very nice person, when she wants to be..." Negi told her reassuringly, although the truth wormed it's way in at the end of his sentence.

"Great... I can already see her when she shoots me down again. Well, my time at Mahora won't be much longer, Negi if you ever do come to my funeral, tell _her_ to stay away." Hikari was already writing out her will.

"T-There won't be any funeral! Everything will be just fine, I promise you I won't let something like that happen again." The boy wizard vowed.

Looking down at the kid with a small smile, Hikari agreed. Negi definitely wasn't like any other boy, his personality was completely opposite from the average ten year old. Even though she hated to admit it, and although it's only been a day or two since she's known him, Hikari was developing a soft spot for Negi.

"Alright, if you insist."

"Good, so, are you ready?" Negi looked up at the teen with a confident grin.

"Yep."

"Alright then, here we go."

* * *

Seeing the professor walk in, everybody froze up, conversations came to a complete stop, and any mere mentions of Ayaka's shouts were cut off. Before the wizard could do so much as turn his head to see the chaos unfold, everyone was sitting down in their seats, then quickly standing at their daily routine, Nodoka leading.

"Everybody rise!" The girl broke through her usual quiet sound barrier, projecting her voice at a good volume.

"And attention!"

With that, the students took their previous sitting positions, not so much as a peep from any of them. (A/N: Haha, my class would so never do this)

"Thank you." Negi greeted cheerfully from their polite manner.

"Today, we have a new student joining us..." He announced. This caught the class's attention, every girl was listening intently on who their new classmate may be.

"Please welcome, Hikari."

* * *

Hikari was waiting impatiently on the other side of the door, standing on tiptoes from the tension, so nervous as to what may happen.

"Please welcome, Hikari."

'Well... there's my cue...'

Making her way to the door felt more like a mile than a few inches, temptation really was deceiving. Slowly grasping the door's handle, the girl was just about to thrust it open when she noticed something sticking out at the top. Was that... an eraser?

'So, somebody's trying to pull a prank on me. Like they're going to get away with it!!'

Continuing as if nothing had happened, Hikari went along with their little trick, giving off a false impression. And before the teen even took a moment to think, she moved her arm in one swift motion, and caught the falling eraser from behind, not so much as breaking a sweat. Looking up towards the room of girls, they all seemed to stare in amazement, and even more so when Hikari managed to thwart the trip wire.

"She- she caught it?!!" Fuka was in absolute shock that for the first time somebody managed to maneuver past one of her and her twin sister's so called _pranks_.

'Uhhhhh...' Hikari didn't even mutter out her stupefied sentence. She was already in a big enough awkward moment as it was.

"Um... Hikari? Want me to start the introduction?" Negi asked, hoping to push past the uneasiness forming between her and the class. The girl glanced over at the boy professor and nodded, wanting to get this done and over with so that the stares of all 31 girls directed at her would cease.

"Where to start... um, this is Hikari, she just moved here from a town faraway and she'll be staying with us for a little while." Negi scratched the back of his head nervously, hoping his students would take the bait and not question his lie. Asuna and Konoka were the only ones that sweat dropped, fully knowing the reason why.

"It's nice to meet everyone." Hikari spoke aloud. 'Damn, that sounded lame.' She cringed mentally.

After but another second of silence, Hikari saw a blonde with green eyes sitting in the front, give her a complete warm greeting.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, Hikari. I'm class representative Ayaka Yukihiro." The blonde addressed with a smile.

"Thanks." Hikari responded back with a small grin, although looking on ahead Hikari smirked slightly when she could hear Asuna mumble under her breath. Something about a crazy Negi pedophile loving freak. If the teen didn't let the smirk slide then she might have let a laugh slip unexpectedly. And then everybody would look at her weird for laughing for no apparently known reason.

"Well, let's see, Hikari, you can sit next too..." Negi trailed off as he stared down at his paper, turning a ghostly white, Hikari was so going to kill him. Peering downwards at the class seating chart curiously, Hikari caught the drift, and tried to hold her temper back to a minimum.

'God hates me... he really does...'

"Um... Hikari would you mind sitting next to Evangeline?" The boy asked fearfully.

"Nope not at all." Hikari forced a smile. It didn't take a genius to tell Hikari was pissed.

Walking down to the very back of the room, Konoka could feel the heat searing off of the angered brunette. If you did so much as even poke the girl you'd burn up. Cooling herself down as much as possible, Hikari sat next to the long blonde haired girl known as Evangeline. Cracking an eye open to see a newfound presence sitting next to her, the girl merely remarked.

"So then, are you trying to get shot again?"

"Put a sock in it." Hikari shot back in a whisper, nobody had even noticed their little comments.

Turning her attention towards Negi, Hikari wanted to focus on anyone else than the psychotic teen sitting next to her. 'Doesn't seem very energetic to me.' Hikari remembered what Chamo had said earlier, it was probably just another lie though she figured.

"Well, today we're taking the quiz on Shakespeare, so everyone take out a pencil please." Negi announced.

The entire class seemed to groan at the task, however the loudest voices were that of Asuna, a girl with bright pink hair, another one with blue hair, and two more girls, one with tan skin and blonde hair, the other looking much more mature than she should really be. Seeing the robot from this morning hand back the last two copies of the test that were being passed around, Hikari felt her anger cycle begin all over again, that was until she heard the robot speak out.

"My apologies for this morning, I had no idea you were in the range of my shot."

Hikari seemed to let up a little. 'Well, at least she said she was sorry. Unlike the other one...'

Evangeline just kept a straight face, not paying any mind to Hikari. All she focused on was the test placed in front of her.

'Oh yeah, guess I better start too.' Hikari realized. Taking a hold of her pencil, Hikari began filling out the answers to her test.

* * *

"Well... here we are again... I'll need each of you to get at least six questions right." Negi told the girls positioned in front of him.

"I guess this is the punishment of not studying." The blue haired girl wondered her thoughts aloud.

"The usual for the Baka Rangers though, right?" A pink haired girl smiled.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Asuna grimaced.

"Well, now we have a new member." Another girl added, trying to look on the bright side.

"Yeah! Hikari which color do you want?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"I pick... silver!!" Hikari answered enthusiastically.

"And here we welcome the new honorary member, Baka silver!" The blue haired girl continued speaking.

"Yay!"

"Um... mind me asking but, who are you guys?" Hikari questioned.

"Makie!"

"Fei Ku!!" (A/N: I think it was Ku Fei in the manga, but whatever.)

"Yue."

"Kaede!!"

"Yeah well you already know who I am!" Asuna answered, not in the mood for another introduction, seeing as how she was stuck here with the Baka Rangers.

"Huh? You guys have met before?" The pink haired girl known as Makie asked curiously.

Asuna's eyes widened as she almost blew their infamous $1,000 required to fix 'incident' out loud. "Er... she's our new roommate that's all..." Asuna quickly covered up.

"Your new roommate, really?" Makie stared at Hikari in disbelief.

"It's true." Hikari confirmed.

"So then, that means you room with Professor Negi too." Yue pointed out.

"Pretty much."

"Aw man, you are so lucky!!" Makie sighed.

"Who wouldn't want to share a dorm with Professor Negi?" Fei Ku smiled, wishing she was in Hikari's place.

The ten year old turned red at the comments he was getting. Which in turn was giggled upon by his cute reaction.

"Look, he's blushing!" Makie grinned.

"So true." Kaede agreed.

"Well it could be worse... Class Rep could be here..." Asuna sighed.

* * *

Walking down through the corridors, Ayaka was busy with one of her after school activities, when suddenly she sneezed.

Rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, the blonde couldn't help but say,

"Is somebody talking about me?"

* * *

"Alright girls, you may begin your tests." Negi signaled.

Pencil on paper was the only sound that filled the room throughout the next fifteen minutes. Each girl busied herself with finding the correct answers to the text of the passages on the documents, although for the Baka Rangers it was mind boggling, seeing as they were Class 2-A's group of dunces. Giving a few last marks, Hikari rose her hand in triumph, glad to be over with her English test.

"Done!"

"Alright let me see..." Negi looked back over the test in astonishment.

"Wow... you got them all right, even the extra credit section. But how?" He asked.

Hikari shrugged.

"No idea, just luck I guess."

Hearing a series of "Finished" Negi walked over to grade the others, unfortunately they were not as successful as Hikari was.

After another round of study hall, every girl except Asuna had succeeded, earning passing grades. Waiting patiently for her roommate to finish, Hikari stood by the door, staring out the window every once in a while. Hearing footsteps approaching, Hikari whipped back to see three girls, one of them was Yue, while the other two were a girl with bangs shadowing her eyes and a girl with green hair and glasses.

"Hey Yue, what's up?"

"Come with us for a second, we have something to show you." The girl with green hair spoke with a smile.

"Huh? What is it?" Hikari asked.

"You'll just have to see that for yourself, now c'mon!"

Hikari looked back at the redhead working on her test, wondering if it was right to leave the girl alone.

"What about Asuna?"

"She won't mind, don't worry we told her already, she'll join up as soon as she finishes her test." The girl with glasses continued.

"Well... alright, if you say so." Hikari reluctantly followed the other three girls, leaving Asuna to wallow in the perils of English, and Negi watching her futile attempts with a sweat drop.

"So... you two are...?" Hikari trailed off, leaving them with a pause to answer.

"Haruna." The girl with glasses answered.

"N-Nodoka." The other girl stuttered, she seemed shy.

"So exactly why did you come to Mahora Academy?" Haruna asked suspiciously.

"Didn't Negi already tell you? I moved here from a faraway town." Hikari answered, folding her arms behind her head in a laid back manner.

"Really? Which town?" Haruna smiled deviously, knowing full well that the teen was lying.

"Well... it's... alright, you caught me... I don't actually come from a town at all." Hikari gave in, knowing there was absolutely no way she could name a place that sounded any bit believable. And there was no harm in telling the truth, well excluding the one about the article. As the girls walked the halls, the three library club members became enveloped in her story about memory loss, so much so that they nearly passed the door they were intending to enter.

"That sounds horrible..." Even if it wasn't Nodoka's fault, she still felt bad about what had happened to Hikari, and a little guilty.

"Well it could have been worse, right? You might not have even remembered your name at all." The green haired girl smiled.

"Haruna!"

"What? Just trying to ease up the tension. Speaking of tension, is there anything going on between you and Negi?" It was the type of thing Haruna would do, always try and find out about the new love attraction that started.

"What are you suggesting?" Hikari was particularly annoyed by the question.

"We're here." Yue caught the other three girls attention, finally bringing them back to the situation at hand.

Opening the door, Hikari looked inside, but the room was pitch black. Following the other three girls into the darkness, the teen was about to question their whereabouts, when suddenly a light flashed on.

"SURPRISE!!!"

The brunette was blasted by a small dowse of silly string and confetti, looking ahead she could see all of the girls from Class 2-A, minus Asuna and their teacher Negi. Hikari couldn't help but get a big grin from the banner, the class was throwing a surprise welcoming party, for her!

"Ta da!" The two twins, Fuka and Fumika showed off the wide expansion of the class.

What could Hikari say? She was impressed!

The evening was great! Everybody really was nice, and Hikari was having a blast. From the entertainment and all of the people she was chatting with, Hikari nearly forgotten about the only person she had really known before now.

"Konoka!"

The brunette looked her way and smiled. "Hi Hikari, having fun?"

"Yeah! You guys really did a great job, thanks for everything."

"Well it wasn't just me, everyone pitched in." Konoka answered modestly.

Grinning back, Hikari was surprised to see the cheerful girl's smile vanish. Looking back, Hikari could see a girl from the far back carrying a sword leave the party. In it's own way, it looked a little suspicious, and alarming, as if something was up.

"Setsuna..."

Hikari could hear Konoka's voice escape hear in a sad whisper. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"One!" Negi held up Asuna's paper, out of all the questions, she was only able to answer a single one right.

The girl held her head down in shame at her stupidity, then again after all the times this had happened, it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"No! No! No! You were going in the right direction, it was just sort of wrong that's all!" Negi tried to bring the red head's spirits up. It felt familiar, this same thing happened a while ago didn't it? Asuna couldn't help but think the whole situation felt like deja vu. The same exact thing happened when Negi had first arrived here, and then her beloved Takahata walked in and saw her in the tutoring session. God, had she felt stupid. But this time Takahata wasn't going to show up. It was late, and nobody was still left in the building, except for them.

"Forget it..." The girl spoke as if nothing was wrong, she just wanted to move past it and continue onward.

"Huh?"

"I said forget it, let's just go back to the room." She gave the boy a smile, and to her surprise, he blushed, with a little grin on his own features.

"What's that look for!" She gave him a gentle punch in the arm, blushing herself.

"Um... Asuna... you go on ahead, I have some papers I need to organize." Negi told her, almost reluctantly.

"Alright."

Hearing her footsteps grow fainter and fainter, the boy wizard let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't say it, not straight to her face anyway. But he felt something stronger towards Asuna. Because back there, he couldn't help but think she was cute.

* * *

Something was up. Hikari was getting that bad feeling in her gut again. But why of all places, did it have to start _now_?

"Um... Konoka, I need to talk to- K-KONOKA?!!" Hikari saw the girl pass out before her eyes.

Hikari caught her fall, preventing her from crashing into harms way. Alarmed, Hikari turned her head, to shout, say something to someone, anyone. But there wasn't a single soul awake to hear it. Every girl in Class 2-A was knocked out cold. Hikari was the last one standing. Her weight trembled beneath her, and her legs went numb. She was losing a grip on Konoka, and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Her eyes were growing heavy, and she couldn't stop them from closing.

'I've gotta stay awake... for the love of god... c'mon body... move... MOVE!'

Hikari willed herself forward, taking one step, but that's all it was. The teen fell flat on her face, letting Konoka fall gently to the floor, unlike herself. The emerald eyes of the girl turned a timid pale shade of green.

'Damn...' She tried to lift her head, but the spell of sleep held her glued to the ground.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn...' On hands and knees she tried to rise herself up, but nothing was working, she couldn't even so much as crawl an inch forward. The girl's breathing was slowing down, and her vision was becoming blurry.

'Crap...' Her body slumped to the cold tile floor, not allowing her any freedom whatsoever. Her eye lids were sealing shut, all the while trying to hold on, one hand clenched in a strong fist. Hikari tried to speak, but her voice was running dry, nobody could hear her. Not like there was anyone around.

'Somebody... anybody!!'

"He...lp..."

Silence. That's all there was. Hikari let go, and everything sunk into darkness.

* * *

Asuna searched through her room, finally finding a suitable top and skirt to change into. Although it took a while to jerk her underwear away from Chamo. The pervert.

"Asuna... you're so cruel..." The ermine cried, a gigantic bump on his head from where the girl pummeled him.

"Shut up!" She snapped back, not at all concerned with his well being.

Looking up at the clock, it was about ten past seven.

"Funny... they should have been back by now."

"Been back for what?" Chamo asked.

"The party." She answered.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you go anyway?" The ermine pulled out a cigar and lighted it, inhaling a good amount of the toxin. (A/N: That's right kids. Smoking is BAD FOR YOU!!)

"I've got too much on my hands at the moment." Asuna set her bag on one of the chairs nearby, giving a tired sigh before falling back onto her own bed. Chamo stared at the girl for a little while. Nodding his head, he finally came to his conclusion.

"I get it... you like Negi... trying to work on your confession?"

He had to jump out of the way to avoid harm from an incoming pillow, it would have hit more like a knife considering Asuna's temper.

"SHUT UP!! Didn't I tell you already? I like Professor Takahata!" The girl flared.

"Oh yeah... about that... heard the news... tough luck Asuna, seems he likes Shizu-"

About a thousand pillows rained down, all of them almost nearly murdering the perverted ermine.

"Calm down Asuna!!! It was only a little jo-!!"

Finally slamming into him head on, Asuna stopped throwing her infinite amount of ammo and laid back down, satisfied that he would stay quiet for a little while now. Until he managed to discover a way out of the pillow that nailed him into the floor below, that is.

Closing her eyes, the girl thought things through. About school and work. Eventually though she was beginning to doze off, until she heard the same annoying voice that was troubling her so much only a few minutes ago.

"What's that?! Are you still alive?!!!" She threatened, holding up another pillow.

"No! Look Asuna! Look! Out the window!!" The ermine jumped.

Shrugging, she walked back down and strode over to the place Chamo was so worked up about.

'Oh great, he probably saw some girl-er!!'

Asuna stopped in her tracks, a creepy shadowed figure in a cloak stood just outside of their room, staring for a full minute straight. Upon discovering Asuna though, they escaped away into the night. Running outside to catch them, the girl dropped another heavy weight on the ermine's head just as he was about to follow. This time on accident.

Slipping on her shoes, she dashed out into the late October night. Hoping to catch the man responsible for spying in.

"Damn... where'd they go?"

Looking around frantically, Asuna couldn't even find a trace of where they had left. Feeling a light weight hop onto her shoulder, she immediately knew who it was, it pretty much pissed her off.

"They left over that fence towards the Middle School, weren't you watching?"

"And just why the hell are you here?" She asked angrily.

Chamo felt uneasy from under her gaze, after all she was trying to kill him earlier.

"Well just thought you could use a hand in direction, after all you aren't the brightest-" Asuna held a fist up to his face, stopping him mid-sentence.

"Uh huh, 'Not the brightest' what?!!"

"Uh... uh... Asuna!!" The ermine struggled to direct the teen's attention the other way, finally finding the perfect excuse.

The shadowed figure stood there again, cloak blowing in the wind. Whisking away once more, it vanished from sight, leaving behind a puff of smoke. Releasing her death grip on the ermine's throat, Asuna sprinted in search after it, Chamo following close behind.

"Dammit!"

* * *

A warm sensation washed over, and a darkness illuminating light jumped into the fray. Opening her eyes, Hikari could see a girl standing over her, hand held out from casting a spell. In fact, the same girl from just a few moments ago.

"Setsuna?" Hikari asked, finally rising off the floor from her sleeping state.

"You were barely conscious when I came back, so I was capable of reviving you." The swords master replied.

Asking the most obvious, Hikari needed to know.

"What happened?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I'm not sure."

Hikari held a downcast look of worry. Concerned for her classmates. The swords master was silent as well, looking down to see her very first friend caught in a sleeping trance, one she could not wake from. Both girls were resilient on finding the answer, and the person responsible for all this.

"You can't wake up the others?" Hikari asked, hoping to find any kind of solution.

"No..." She answered sadly.

Hikari felt trapped. How were they going to find help? Snapping to realization, Hikari looked up at Setsuna.

"You- you used magic didn't you?! Then that means... you know about it too?"

"Yes. I've been able to use magic for quite a while now." Setsuna responded.

"Negi..." Hikari trailed off, angry about how closed off she had been. 'The liar...'

Hearing a loud bang, Hikari turned her head, the window across the room had been shattered into pieces, shards of glass littered along the floor. A person stood before them in a black sort of cloak... or maybe it was a cape? She wore a pointed witch hat, long blonde hair poking out from underneath. From her size, she looked to be an adult woman, standing at a much greater height than Setsuna or Hikari herself.

The swords master clasped the sheath of her blade in response to the intrusion. Ready to counter any attack thrown out.

"Who are you?!" Setsuna demanded, not hesitating to draw her weapon.

Hikari took a step back, giving the headstrong teen some space if she was really going to lunge out at the stranger. Getting a lightbulb, Hikari grabbed an empty hard glass pitcher from one of the nearby tables, readying herself into attack formation.

"Yeah! We'll take you!!!" The teen spoke confidently.

"What are you doing?" In all her years, Setsuna had never seen anybody attempt something this stupid.

"What? I'm giving you a hand!" Hikari wasn't ready to back down from the challenge.

"With a pitcher?"

The woman in front of them smirked, putting the other two girls on alert. Reaching a slender hand into her cloak/half cape pocket, she pulled out a bottle with a bright violet elixir inside. Throwing two of them out, they each exploded, protruding out an array of sharp purple crystals. Jumping back, Hikari evaded them, Setsuna lingered on longer to grab Konoka, some of the force had hit her school uniform, tearing some fabric from the right arm of her jacket. Surviving the strong blow the little potions had made was just the first part. About six more had launched themselves out from behind the crystal walls. Sword in hand, Setsuna deflected them all, slicing each crystal into bits. Hikari looked on in amazement.

"Wow! Setsuna that was awesome!!!" She rooted on.

The swords master continued on, not even hesitating to thank Hikari's remark. Driving the edge of the blade forward, she knocked into the next set of walls. Thousands and thousands of the crystals blew across the room, some tiny shards even getting tangled up in Hikari's bangs.

However, an incoming bottle had been plunged towards Hikari. And no matter how good Setsuna was, she couldn't reach her in time.

"Hikari!!!"

Taking hold of the pitcher, the teen tossed it at the moving projectile, successfully smashing the bottle with ease.

"Told you it was useful!!!" She smirked.

Grinning back a little, Setsuna cut up the very last obstacle standing in her way, clearing out the entire room of distractions. Gripping her sword tightly, Setsuna ran forward, gaining the momentum needed for her blade to make a clean and powerful slash.

"You're mine!!!"

Forcing her weapon forward, the woman disappeared in a flash, a little smoke resinated from the previous position she was standing. The only thing Setsuna was attacking now, was thin air.

"She escaped..." The sword master fell back down to the ground in a smooth manner.

"What now?" Hikari questioned.

"That woman, she must be the one responsible... if that's true then she must have cast a sleeping spell. It should wear off in another hour." Setsuna kneeled down beside Konoka, wanting to console the girl in some way. Almost looking at the brunette's face for some kind of answer, Setsuna could only nod upon reaching a fair decision.

"Hikari..."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to find Professor Negi and go after that woman." Setsuna told her, in all dead seriousness.

"Wait, what?!!" Hikari felt a little confused by her answer. A little shocked that Setsuna would give her such an important responsibility.

"I'll stay here with the class if someone wakes up." She continued.

"Hang on a sec... shouldn't it be the other way around?!!"

"That woman might come back, and if she does, I need to be here to protect the girls."

Hikari opened her mouth to speak but closed it right away. Not finding any reason to go against it, she agreed. But still, it left her with a question.

"People have been suspicious of me ever since I arrived here... so why is it that you would trust a complete stranger who just walked into your classroom today, and told you she was a new transfer student?"

Hikari needed to know.

Taking her question into consideration, Setsuna quickly found the answer to why she was so trusting of the girl in the first place.

"Because, you saved Konoka's life when I couldn't. And that's good enough reason for me to trust you." She answered.

Hikari knew what she meant immediately.

_The spell had snaked itself up, but recoiled from it's target, and bounced to the other surprised brunette. Without giving it a second thought, or really any at all, Hikari moved in the way, hoping the block it. Her mind had been expecting the pain, but her body thought otherwise. Casting her right hand forth, the words just wormed their way out of her mouth, without her even knowing it. _

"_Talio Reddo!!! _(_**Retaliate**_)"

It made sense.

* * *

"I don't see that guy anywhere!" Asuna gave up.

"I swear he was around here somewhere..." Chamo tried to recall, perched on top of the teen's shoulder.

"Asuna!!!"

Looking over, the red head could see Hikari running towards them in a hurry.

"Hikari? I thought you were at the party." The delivery girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh... yeah... about that... everyone sorta... passed out." Hikari was a little nervous about breaking the news to Asuna, but unfortunately she didn't really have any choice in the matter.

"They WHAT?!!!!" Asuna screamed, literally.

"A little too much?" Hikari directed her statement towards the ermine standing on Asuna's shoulder.

"Definitely." He answered.

Asuna's expression was one of total shock and stun, it was enough to cause Hikari to sweat drop.

"Er... uh... not everybody! Setsuna! Setsuna's still awake!!" The teen tried to give the red head some reassurance, seeing the state she fell in.

"Okay... so why did-" Asuna calmed down slightly.

"There was a woman in this black cloak cape thingy, anyway she jumped out and attacked us, Setsuna thinks she's the reason behind it." Hikari was one step ahead of her.

Realization dawned on the red head and the ermine.

"Hey... Asuna, you don't think that's-" Chamo was getting second thoughts about the cloaked mystery man. Or should I say woman?

"So then, we're looking for the same person." Asuna finally wound up to the conclusion.

"Huh?" Hikari asked dumbfounded.

"There was somebody standing outside of our room, just staring. I've been trying to track them down for a while now, but..."

"Asuna can't remember where he went." Chamo finished the sentence for the teen.

"I see... where should we look?" Hikari asked.

"Actually, I think I may have an idea where." Chamo answered, with a nervous laugh.

Both girls didn't like where this was going.

* * *

"Finally finished." Negi smiled as he stacked the last of his papers.

It had been a lot of work filing through all of those old documents, but it was worth it. Now Negi had freed up plenty of time, and by now he figured the girls had finished up their party. Exiting out of the staff room, he headed briskly towards the dorms. Fall nights were so chilly out, and the breeze whipping through wasn't exactly helping.

The night was still and silent. Almost as if it had an eery presence about it.

'A full moon's out tonight.'

Negi looked off in the distance to discover the large planet full in shape and size against the coal black sky.

Moving past that all, Negi moved through the empty streets. Not a single soul was in sight, even freakier. Upon reaching his, Asuna, Konoka, and Hikari's dorm room, the boy wizard was a little startled to see nobody there.

"Hello?"

No response.

Taking a few steps forward, Negi's eyes widened, the window was open completely, filling the room with freezing air. Although, more shocking to Negi, something else was a disarray in the dorm. No matter how hard he looked or searched through the room, he could not find it, this time it was missing for sure.

Somebody had taken his staff.

* * *

"Okay... so back there you were actually being serious?" Hikari checked again.

The ermine nodded in approval.

"And you weren't just trying to get us to go into the girl's locker room?" Asuna added, knowing his perverted ways.

Another nod.

"Alright then... I think this might actually work..." Hikari grinned.

"I don't know... what if we don't see anything?" Asuna was still in disapproval about the situation.

"Trust me, we will. Besides, the ladder broke, there's no way to get off now." Chamo smiled nervously.

"It what?!!"

Currently, Hikari, Asuna, and Chamo, were all atop the school building roof. Trying to get a better view, seeing as how their foe likes to hang in high places. Glancing around, Hikari tried to catch sight of something. But no luck.

"Find anything?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, rooftops, a lot of rooftops."

"Ass."

Smiling at Asuna's retort to her sarcastic comment, Hikari continued to prod around, but of course, their search turned up negative. Pacing back from one side of the roof to the other, no movement circled below, or above for that matter.

'And just when we thought we had something, eh?'

The girl halted to a stop, that feeling, the same exact one as before, whenever something bad was going to happen. Noticing it occur at the bottom of her stomach, Hikari gritted her teeth. They found her alright, the woman. But definitely not how they were hoping to. Pivoting back, Hikari met face to face with a fist. Knocking the teen backwards, close to the edge of the roof.

"Hikari!!"

"Light!!!"

Ignoring her companions cries, Hikari looked up to stare into the cold soulless eyes of Chachamaru.

"Chachamaru?" Hikari rubbed her sore cheek, confused as to why the robot would be doing such a terrible thing.

"My apologies, but my Master wishes you to be terminated." She answered in her usual monotone voice. Hikari stared at her in a puzzled manner. 'Master? Who the hell is that?' Even though she didn't have a clue as to who, Asuna and Chamo definitely did.

Seeing a figure stand guard in front of her, Hikari looked up, surprised that Asuna would oppose the robot classmate.

"Asuna?"

"Stand back." She ordered. Reaching for her pactio card, Asuna lingered on for a moment, grasping for the piece of paper but feeling nothing inside her skirt pocket. The red head bit her lip.

"Asuna, what are you doing?! Grab your pactio already!!" The ermine yelled.

"I forgot, I left it in the room..." She sweat dropped, remembering it was still inside her bag back at their dorm room. If anything, fighting with bare fists against a maniac robot wasn't going to be an easy ordeal. Especially when said robot was bent on terminating them. Might as well write that will now.

The ermine was pretty much terrified at this point, and being Chamo, the smart option was to flee. Hikari grabbed his furry tail in order to keep him from escaping. If they were going to die at least they'd die together.

"Asuna, I cannot allow you to get in the way of my Master's orders, if you do not step out of the way now, then I'll have no choice but to use force, and I cannot ensure your safety." The robot servant spoke, not exactly wanting to strike another fellow classmate. But Asuna was too stubborn for that.

"Gee, guess that pretty much sucks doesn't it? Looks like you'll just have to fight me." The redhead challenged. That was it, her headstrong attitude brought it on, there was no going back now.

"Asuna! What the hell are you doing?!!" Hikari didn't want anyone else to be involved, especially not a friend.

"What does it look like? I'm saving your ass so keep quiet." She shot back.

Hikari held her tongue, there was no point in trying to reach out now, Asuna's mind was made up. The delivery girl clenched two fists, Chachamaru copying her fighting statistics.

"You give me no choice then." Chachamaru started, throwing a finger flick at the girl's head.

Blocking the move, Asuna did the same, knocking the robot back a few feet. Continuing, Asuna delivered a kick straight to Chachamaru's face, but she grabbed the girl's foot with ease, and held her in mid air.

"I am sorry, Asuna."

Tossing the girl and her scream out of the way, the robot proceeded towards Hikari, making Chamo re-think if sitting on the back of her shoulder was such a grand idea. But her sparring opponent wasn't counted out so soon. Asuna jumped back in with a powerful kick, knocking the robot out of balance. This time though, she hit from her rising temper.

"Dammit! Are you trying to throw me off the roof?!!!" She yelled.

"Well, she _is_ trying to kill you." Hikari pointed out the obvious, yet again.

"Who said I was asking for your opinion?" Readying back into the same fighting stance, Asuna prepared herself to fight against the robot servant, ready for anything that came her way. And during their little fight, well let's just say Hikari and Chamo had a few things to add themselves.

"Awesome kick Asuna!!!" Chamo applauded.

"Yeah, go Asuna!!" Hikari joined in.

"C'mon Asuna! Don't let Chachamaru hit you that easily!!!"

"Asuna punch left!! No punch right!!! Right!!!"

"Nice hit!"

"Alright Asuna's winning!!! Oh wait... scratch that..."

"Keep going!! You can still win!!!! Or not..." The ermine winced as the delivery girl took another fearsome blow.

"Yay! Asuna's winning again!!!"

"Alright!!!"

Already the teen was having a cheering section, although it was doing worse than it was intentionally supposed to be helping.

"Will you two shut up!!!"

And that was that. No more cheering section.

As well as a finished fight. Who other than the woman in the cloak/cape to show up and interrupt their little brawl. Looking up with widened eyes, Hikari could see the distant shadow of the woman, approaching them with blazing speed.

"Asuna!!" Hikari alerted.

Catching the sight as well, the red head stopped everything she was doing, watching intently as the figure stood to a halt on the roof top's edge.

Carelessly, the woman let her hat blow off along with the current stride of the wind, not so much as caring what happened to it. Long blonde hair was clearly visible, as well as something else, two long sharp fangs underneath her crooked smile.

"Hello girls." She greeted.

Now, Hikari was still clueless as to who this might be. After all she was still new to the school and wasn't exactly clear on all of Class 2-A's secrets. So taking one of the most oblivious courses of action, the teen pointed and yelled...

"OH MY GOD IT'S DRACULA!!!!"

"I'M NOT DRACULA YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!" The woman snapped back, evidently showing her true persona and identity. And yes, even with that, Hikari was still lost.

"Dammit... what the hell is Evangeline doing?" Asuna whispered to the ermine next to her.

"No idea." He answered.

Picking up their words, Hikari found this all hard to believe.

"Evangeline? You're saying this is Evangeline?" Hikari questioned.

The woman in front of them revealed her face, showing the usual icy stare that annoyed Hikari all though class today. Smirking, the once vampire girl turned her attention towards the red head and the ermine.

"What gave me away?" She asked innocently.

"Too obvious. And we already went through this once before..." Asuna responded.

"Hang on, hang on... there's no way THAT can be Evangeline!" Hikari interrupted.

"And why not?" The vampire eyed suspiciously.

"Well..." Hikari started. She placed her finger on her chin, not even knowing where to begin with her statement.

"Evangeline's too whiney, bratty, scrawny, small, flat chested, annoying, young, short-"

"Okay! We get it!!" Eva held up a shaking fist, a vein on her forehead pulsing with rage. Oh, there was going to be plenty of blood spilled tonight.

"What are you trying to accomplish this time?" Asuna changed the subject, directing the conversation to a more serious point of view. Relieved to be away from the 'Why this can't be Evangeline game' the girl answered Asuna with her usual frown, even though on the inside she was delighted to get away from Mahora forever. But smiling wasn't exactly Evangeline like.

"To break the spell that's binding me here. It's as simple as that." She replied coolly.

"And to do that you need Negi's blood." Chamo added.

"True. Which is why I needed Chachamaru to keep Asuna busy." Eva nodded.

At that all three party members froze.

"Wait... did you say 'Asuna'?" Hikari checked.

"Yes."

"Then... why was Chachamaru trying to kill Hikari...?" Chamo muttered the magic words, causing an awkward and tense moment between the vampire and her robot partner.

"'Hikari'?" Eva looked over, the anger was beginning to leak out of her voice.

"My apologies, it seems there's been a mix up in my terminal memory of-" Chachamaru tried to go through a detailed explanation, but Eva was already pulling her cheeks. Although it didn't cause any harm to the robot at all.

"Terminal memory?! I say there's been a mix up in your lack of brains!! Can't you get anything right!!!"

Sweat dropping at the pair's situation, Hikari almost couldn't hear Negi's voice over Eva's yelling.

"Are you alright?!!!"

"Negi? What's he doing here?" Hikari wondered her thoughts aloud.

"You idiot! Get away!" Asuna warned. Knowing that at the first chance she got, Eva would kill him and use his blood to break the Thousand Master's spell.

"What's this?" Evangeline looked over suspiciously.

No use in running now. They were caught.

"Evangeline! What have you done to my students!!" Negi yelled, not afraid to face the vampire.

"Nothing yet. But I would be more worried about yourself." She held out a long wooden staff, soft silk bandages wrapped all around it's slender frame. Realizing at once, Negi knew what the girl was up to.

"You! You're the one who took my staff!!!" He shouted.

Without another word, Evangeline raised his prized possession, tossing it away a good distance. The staff landed in a crowded area, the building's blocked off any view of it, and the shadows loomed over, not letting in so much as a speck of light. It could easily be deemed lost, seeing as how far out of bounds the item traveled. But, denying him privilege of the very weapon that allowed magic usage, this rendered Negi defenseless, not to mention the entire party.

'Wherever it went, it's long gone now...' Hikari thought to herself.

* * *

'Those rats... no matter, I'll just get the pictures uploaded here!'

Chisame sat in one of the classrooms, her own room was crowded with students, for a reason you definitely don't want to know. So she was forced to lock herself inside one of the school buildings and fulfill her goal of taking pictures to post on her website, which in secrecy, Chisame is really the #1 net idol, Chiu! Unfortunately, it wasn't so secret anymore, seeing as how Kazumi found out and is now trying to announce it to the public.

'Damn that Kazumi... alright, here we go.'

Chisame cut her mind curse short, finally managing the camera in the perfect angle. Giving a cheesy grin, the green haired girl pressed the button, but not before something flew out and smacked her upside the head.

A brand new web camera for uploading high quality photos, $50.

New unusual and revealing costumes for Chiu's website, $130.

The latest laptop with high tech resolution and storage capacity, $3,000.

Seeing Chisame's face when she was attacked by a flying magic staff, priceless.

* * *

Knowing that at this point they were pretty much screwed, Negi used the only thing he had left as a last resort. A short, pathetic, and most utterly useless, beginners's practice wand. A short stick with a bright yellow star at the end tip.

"Negi! You can't use that, it's a child's toy!!" Chamo argued, knowing that there was no way in hell they could win now.

But using only that little wand before was enough to ensure victory, maybe it would pull through again this time. Ignoring the ermine's complaints, both magic users were at the ready. With one swift motion of her hand, Evangeline cast forth a spell.

"L_evitas_ _Securis!!!_(**Lightning Axe**)"

Not good. She started off with a great spell, and a pretty damn strong one at that. Sparks were sent flying dead ahead, a cascade of crackles and snaps echoed downwards with the yellow flash. Jumping in the way of his students, Negi had sworn to himself that he would protect his class no matter what, even if it cost him his life. And he meant it.

"_Consulo!! _(**Reflect**)"

Meeting head on with the other spell, Negi's magic struggled against the intense tidal wave that was Evangeline's attack. Although, the weaker enchantment was pushed back, it still cut off a big portion of the bite Eva's spell produced. Hikari held her arms up, trying to hold her own against the spell. Lightning stung her skin, making small cuts and a burn mark or two along her uniform jacket. Her left cheek was split open upon contact of the strong force, a little blood gushed out and dripped onto the roof tiles.

Feeling the tide of the current lessen, Hikari looked over at her companions to make sure that they survived. Negi looked a little worn out, and besides the casual scrape or two his condition was fine. Asuna was about the same, if not better than both of the other two party members. A few scratches here or there, nothing deep, but then again Asuna was tough. She could survive most anything given to her. Chamo was the most successful. Without so much as a speck of dust on his snowy white fur, the ermine had hid himself behind Asuna, or rather in her clothes. This way no harm had been issued to him, lucky bastard didn't have to worry about a thing. Recovering fast enough in time, Negi chanted another spell at the vampire, carefully dodging Chachamaru's onslaught of physical attacks.

"_Phasmatis Ventus, Lacio Continuo Tempestas!!! _(**Spirits Of Wind, Cast Forth Undying Storms**.)"

Sending a torrent of powerful mini hurricanes at the vampire and her partner, Eva nearly grinned when she saw the look on the boy wizard's face when his spell failed him. For all she had to do, was throw three of her potions out to counter it. And in mere seconds, the spell had worn itself out against the crystal barriers.

Not willing to give in, Negi sprinted closer, extending his palm for the next huge hit.

"_Phasmatis Lux Lucis-_"

But he was unable to finish. Eva's robot servant had sent a fist into his gut, knocking the air out of the ten year old, and almost passing the poor kid out.

"Negi!!" Asuna was the first to shout.

"Negi! You alright?!!" Hikari called after the red head.

Smiling weakly at his friends concerned cries, Negi fell to one knee, the other trying to help him rise, a hand on his injured stomach. Even though he was trying to keep a straight face and an optimistic attitude, the pain still smarted like hell. Brown eyes darting up to see the final blow dealt by Chachamaru, he expected more pain, but something happened. Opening them back up, Negi could see that it had indeed hit someone, but definitely not himself. Asuna collapsed in front of him, and taking a closer inspection at the injured girl, Negi could see her body was bruised all over, not from just now, but before.

"Asuna!!"

The girl cracked open a blue eye, the green one was shut tight. Giving a small smile, she scolded him, even though she was in pain her voice was as strong as ever.

"Idiot, you shouldn't fight alone."

Watching the scene from a few feet behind, Hikari gritted her teeth. This was bad. Now it was one party member, a talking cigarette smoking ermine, against a bloodthirsty vampire and a freakin powerful robot.

'Yep. We're gonna die.' Hikari could already see the outcome.

The teen closed her emerald green eyes in concentration, trying to come up with some kind of plan. But what _could _they do? Asuna's been beaten to the point of where she can't stand anymore, Negi's been trying to cast spells and Chachamaru just injured him pretty bad, the only other person standing is Hikari herself, but what could she do? All she has with her is a perverted ermine, and unless a miracle happens, then yeah, they're so screwed.

Hearing the sound of Latin being spoken, Hikari could see Eva casting another spell. This one sounded pretty bad, and incredibly long too, the look on Negi's face pretty much said it all.

'Alright Hikari, get your head in the game... wait, isn't that the name of a song to that movie I hate? What was it again... I was bashing it with Asuna last night too...'

"_Cado Ut Obscurum-_"

'She's almost done casting, crap! Alright Hikari, it's time for the 'miraculously jump in the way and save your friends but then you get killed after' act. Well, from the recollection of memory I've lived, what? Like three or four days, it won't be so bad. But yeah... time to go get killed now. Damn, am I really that sarcastic? And why the hell am I rambling on this long?'

"Light! What are you doing?!" Chamo yelled, seeing the girl take a suicide run straight towards Evangeline.

Hikari didn't hesitate for a second, she just continued to move forward into her awaiting doom. If there had to be one reason why she was a Baka Ranger, this would be it. Making it in the nick of time, the teen defended the wizard and the delivery girl, with her own life. Which is why when Hikari had interfered in the way of the spell, she was so sure she was going to die.

But.

She didn't.

"_Tempestas Addo!!! _(**Storm Bringer**)"

There it was again. That little click. And really, that was all Hikari needed.

In a blinding blue flash, Eva's spell was diminished from the repel attack of something even stronger. Gazing down in awe at the new entity grasped in her hand, Hikari could see a long and good sized sword. The weapon was a striking steel dark blue from top to bottom, small patches of lightning crackled all along the blade, emitting sparks here or there. It made the sword look like it had a magic aura surrounding it, that and it made it look shiny, really shiny. The point of the blade curved slightly, which increased the coolness factor. Although this still raised one question.

'Uhhh... how the hell did I do this?' Hikari nearly said it out loud.

Evangeline just eyed the weapon suspiciously, Chachamaru by her side. Asuna and Negi stared just as clueless as Hikari.

A little awkward silence built up until Chamo finally wound up to a conclusion.

"Oh! I get it now! Light must have summoned that sword because she's a Magic Swordsman user type!!" (A/N: In the manga there's two types of magic that people use when they aim to become a Magister Magi. Magic Swordsman is like the fighter type.)

"But if that's true, then does that mean Hikari's actually a-" Negi couldn't even finish his sentence, a voice cut him off.

"Hey! Why the hell did you have to summon me now?!!" A male voice asked, it almost sounded echoed in a sense.

Glancing around a little Hikari tried to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. There was no way that could have been Chamo, definitely not Negi. Chachamaru, Evangeline, and Asuna are counted out.

"Wait, who said that?" Hikari asked.

"Umm... Hikari, it's-" Negi's face was overall stunned, his wand-less hand was pointing to the weapon wielded in Hikari's hand.

Looking down, the girl saw it for herself. The sweat drop's speak for themselves.

"You, I'm talking to you partner, why in the hell did you call me out?!"

Yeah, Hikari's finally found the answer to why all of this is happening. She's really going insane. Because right now she's holding a magic talking sword who just called her 'Partner'. Strange? I think so.

"OH MY GOD!!! A FREAKIN TALKING SWORD?!!!!!!" Hikari nearly dropped the thing to the ground from the shock value.

"Is that even possible?" Asuna questioned, then again judging by all of the jacked up things occurring since Negi's arrival, then yes, it is.

"I haven't seen a weapon like that in a while." Eva frowned.

"Ah, wasn't that when-"

"Don't say it!!" The vampire retorted to Chachamaru, she didn't need to be reminded of the Thousand Master again, especially after the nightmare this morning.

'I could make a fortune off of that on Ebay...' Chamo smiled deviously.

"How exactly did I summon this thing...?" Hikari asked no one in particular, still confused as to how.

"What are you talking about? You said the words in Latin yourself!!" The sword answered.

"Latin?"

'Damn... it's creepy when he talks...' Hikari winced.

"Hey! Partner! Look out!!" The weapon alerted.

Looking to her immediate right, Hikari could see a spell being launched out at herself, by none other than the infamous vampire Evangeline. Not caring to let Hikari have her freak out moment.

"Partner, use me."

Taking the swords directions, the teen rose the weapon higher into a defensive position. Making contact with the spell at once, the blade blocked it entirely, it seemed to just bounce straight off of the metal. To have an entire strong based spell like that recoiled is an impressive feat indeed. And things weren't looking good for Evangeline.

"Alright Light!!" Chamo cheered.

"Light?"

"It's a nickname I guess..." Hikari answered the sword. To be speaking to an inanimate object still felt weird.

"Light huh? I like it."

"Whatever happened to Partner?"

"What do you mean Light?"

"Not gonna call me Partner anymore?"

"Nope."

"Damn."

During their little conversation, Chachamaru had gotten up to an unsuspecting Hikari, who was just about to strike the brunette in the face a second time. Seeing her mechanical arm in a moment's notice, Hikari defended with her sword, caught in a tight power struggle with the robot. Arms barely managing to keep the sword against Chachamaru's fist, Hikari wasn't gaining much luck.

"Hey Light, you might want to look over there."

True to the blade's words, Hikari could see Evangeline in a fight against a weakened Negi, and a stubborn Asuna persistent on helping.

'Damn...'

Slowly raising her left hand out, Hikari gained enough time to chant her incantation. And like her summoning charm before, Hikari was acting upon pure instinct for her spells, just screaming out whatever came to mind.

"_Inclino!_ (**Fall Back**)"

Chachamaru was caught at a disadvantage by magic, the spell had sent her flying a good distance away, just enough to make it to Negi and Eva in time. Swinging her Storm Bringer by her waist, the girl paced her movements, trying to think up of a strategy to use. Hikari was an inexperienced fighter, and knowing that, the teen would just have to wing it.

"Evangeline!!"

Throwing a hand aside, Eva quickly got rid of the pest control.

"_Phasmatis_ _Terra_, _Reddo Calamitas. _(**Spirits Of Earth, Render Disaster**)"

The roofing below Hikari's feet cracked and shook, creating a massive gaping hole into the structure. Even with Hikari's newfound weapon, an attack like that was unavoidable. Falling possibly many floors below, the teen let out a scream, which echoed even greater than the sword as she fell further and further down.

"Hikari!!" Negi called out, but it was too late.

Turning to face the situation at hand, Negi stared into Eva's cold blue eyes, the girl was incredibly frustrated by all of the interruptions the party had caused.

"So then, we can do this hard way or you can come easy and let me kill you." The vampire girl told him. There was no where to run now, all of their companions had been defeated, they couldn't cry for help, nobody would hear them. Or believe them. But Negi didn't want to run, he wanted to help.

"Actually, I don't mind giving my blood to you Evangeline." He told her with a smile.

"Oh?" She asked.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!!" Asuna yelled.

"I feel bad that my father's kept the spell on you all this time, so really, I don't mind. Just... promise me this." Negi pleaded, ignoring Asuna completely.

"What is it?" Evangeline asked.

"If I give you my blood, will you promise to spare Asuna and the others, and not to attack anyone else ever again?" The boy wizard requested.

"Negi..." Asuna spoke out in concern. In it's own way it was touching. That he would give up his own life for his friends.

A few seconds of silence passed by. Chamo watched in the distance at the very edge of the roof, afraid to get near the vampire. Chachamaru was still recovering from the hard blow Hikari had given her, and Hikari was... well we don't know. But, after reaching a decision from Eva, the blonde finally broke the moment.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You will!" Negi was happy to hear her answer.

Asuna just stood by helplessly, not knowing wether to jump in and save the kid, or to let him go through with his decision, but knowing Asuna, she was already taking a step forward.

"Or so... I'd like to say. It's a shame you're too trustworthy." The vampire had already grabbed the boy wizard by the shoulders, ready to bite into his neck. The ten year old had realized his mistake, he was so sure that Eva had meant it too.

Finally fighting against the pain, Asuna ran towards Evangeline, ready to rip the vampire apart to pieces.

"Negi!!!" Unfortunately, something caught the red head's hand. Chachamaru stood right behind her, holding the delivery girl against her will.

"Hey!! Let go!!!! I said let go dammit!!!!!" Asuna tried to fight against the robot's restraints, but nothing was working, and so, she could only watch in horror to see Negi be murdered before her eyes. Pinning down the boy, Evangeline moved in closer to his neck, until Negi could feel her breath creep up to his face. Making a small indent on the boy's flesh, she pierced through his skin. In a flash second it was all over.

Negi laid on the ground dead, and Eva had finally received the blood she had longed for, now she could run away from this place forever.

Do you really think that happened?

Well, you shouldn't.

Opening her eyes in fear after Chachamaru loosened her grip, Asuna saw the exact opposite of what she had been expecting. The vampire girl was laying on the roof, knocked out cold. Her adult form was already shrinking back into that of a teenage girl. So no more killings for the rest of the night.

Hikari stood behind the blonde, she had used the back handle of her sword to smack into Evangeline's head. Seeing Negi and Asuna alive and well, the brunette gave them a big grin.

"Hey!"

"Wait... Hikari... you're alive?!!" Negi asked astonished.

"Yep."

"But didn't you fall down several floors?" Asuna raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Six to be exact!" She continued smiling.

"And you're happy about it?" The red head continued.

"When you get over the 'I'm gonna die factor' it's actually kind of fun. Like one of those Free Fall rides at amusement parks but in real life." The teen looked on the bright side.

Awkward moment of silence.

"You're insane..."

"And you're saying that to somebody with a talking sword?"

"Don't drag me into this Light..." The weapon complained.

"But... how did you survive?" Negi questioned.

"Well actually... I fell through one of the classrooms I think, anyway I landed on this green haired chick in a bunny suit, and I got this!" The teen held out the supposed staff that had gone missing. To have his only memento of his father back, Negi was grateful.

"Hikari, how did you-" The boy professor was speechless to say the least.

"Turns out it went crashing into one of the windows. You'll have to thank Evangeline later for blasting me down there."

Although, speaking on terms of Evangeline, what about her partner?

"Chachamaru, you're not going to fight us anymore?" Hikari asked curiously, seeing the robot ready to take leave with her unconscious master.

"My duty was to help Master achieve her goal, but tonight it has failed. There is no reason for me to fight you any longer." The robot answered. If she could chose, Chachamaru probably wouldn't have fought with them in the first place. But she's loyal to the vampire, and obeys any order given to her.

"I see... so that's your excuse..." The brunette spoke a little jokingly, glad to be over with the intense fight.

"Negi!!! Asuna!!!! Hikari!!!!!"

Chachamru left with the passed out chibi sized vampire, leaving the other three to their own affairs. As Hikari turned her head in the direction of the voices, she smiled wide from the sight.

"Konoka!! You're okay!!!!"

Setsuna and Konoka had reached the party, concerned about their well being. Especially once the healer had caught sight of their wounds.

"A-Are you guys all right?!! Here, I'll heal you!!!" The girl gasped, pulling out a card.

"It's alright Konoka, we're fine." Asuna lied, not wanting to worry her friend about her critical condition.

"If you're so fine then how come you can barely walk?" A voice piped up.

Looking down for the man who said it, Setsuna and Konoka were incredibly surprised to find a sword talking to them. Which created another awkward moment of silence. 'Wow... these are happening a lot.' Hikari mused.

"Hikari... did that sword just-" Setsuna started.

"Talk? Yeah! And I can say a whole lot of other words too. Speaking of which, Light! You owe me for coming out and saving your ass!! This is Japan right? 10,000 yen sounds about good." The blade interrupted.

"Um... is there any way to make you like... go away?" Hikari asked, recalling the flash that summoned the sword.

"Yeah, all you have to do is say 'Abeat' same as a pactio card. Now about that money..."

"Abeat!"

"Light! Don't you dare-"

The sword didn't even get a chance to finish his statement, in a soft blue flash it disappeared, leaving the brunette empty handed.

"Thank god he's gone..." Hikari sighed.

"You really do get a lot of weird stuff." Asuna smiled slightly.

"Um... Hikari... what was that?" The sword master asked, both her and the healer were confused as to the events that had just happened.

"No idea!" The teen answered quickly, not even taking any time to ponder it.

'Well that was a fast answer.' Setsuna frowned inside her mind.

"Well we should be heading back to the dorms!! No point in wasting time here, right?" Chamo cut in, smoking another cigarette.

"I guess so, Asuna, I'll give you a ride back." Negi told the red head.

"Why would I need help from a little brat like you?" She ignored his kind gesture, taking a step forward but immediately wincing in pain.

* * *

5 seconds later

* * *

"Damn, I can't believe I'm doing this..." Asuna rode on the back of his staff, her cheeks were a little flushed with red from their position. She was holding onto his waist to avoid falling, and Negi was busy hiding his own scarlet face, not wanting his roommate to see.

All the while, Hikari, Setsuna, and Konoka watched from below.

"A flying staff? Now that is awesome." The emerald eyed girl remarked.

"Isn't a talking sword enough for you?" Chamo sweat dropped a little.

"Let's just go back to the dorms." Setsuna led the party, although they didn't travel far.

"What did you say to me???!!!!" They could hear Asuna yell while strangling the boy wizard.

The staff was struggling to stay in flight from Asuna choking the kid. And after a series of shouts and yells they both flew in the opposite direction and out of sight, until the party could hear a loud bang erupt.

"They crashed." Hikari gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

A young man in a black coat was hurdled to the ground, fresh blood coating the ground from his bleeding forehead. Looking up with hatred at the boy he was battling with, the very boy he loathed so much, the man tried to gather any strength left and throw it into one last punch. Giving the weak attack to the boy in front of him, he easily caught it, and his foe remained silent as he held his shaking fist in place, bangs hung in his eyes, shadowing his face, so much so that the man couldn't even tell the expression on his face.

"You! You bastard!! You killed them all!!!" He screamed, fighting for dominance over the boy's strong grip.

Peering around, the boy definitely did murder his entire squad, three body's lay lifeless around the area, rain soaking their corpses to the bone.

"That's right, and you're next." With a snap of the wrist, the boy broke the cloaked man's hand, earning a sound breaking scream in response. With a sweep of the leg, his opponent was knocked to the floor, breathing hard for air.

"Little brat... when another member comes along... you'll burn in hell..." The man fought verbally.

"Tell it to someone who cares." He answered, not so much as affected by his threat. With one swing of his lance, the cloaked man was dead. Kneeling down beside the enemy, the boy pulled out an earpiece from behind his hood, listening in on who was on the other line.

"Kain? Kain are you still there?!!" A voice asked desperately.

"Tell your leader, that death's coming soon to him, by my hand." The boy told the panicked girl. Giving a tight squeeze to the microphone, the boy crushed it, cutting off any message the other line was trying to get threw. Throwing his lance over his shoulder, the boy continued on his way to a new destination.

"I guess I should take that advice and head there. Looks like I'm going to Mahora Academy after all."

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2 of Fragments! Heh, I wanted to try something kind of original so I threw in a talking sword. Yeah, I stayed up to 5:30 in the morning finishing this, I'm so tired XD Well hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for so many author notes during the chapter. **

**Please Review!!! And also one more note!!!! **

PLEASE READ!!! IT'S IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO READ CHAPTERS AHEAD OF TIME!!!!

So yeah... see how the chapter title is "Welcome To My Life"? That's a song by Simple Plan, every single chapter (except the first) is going to be named after a song, which will kinda explain what the chapter's about if you listen to the lyrics. Anyway here's the deal, I'll give you the name of the next chapter, and the first person to guess the name of the band to that song correctly wins an exclusive sneak peak at the next chapter. These are the rules.

1. Make your guess by message, review, whatever, and if you get it right I'll message you the preview.

2. I never use the same band TWICE!!!

3. I'll give you guys one hint as to who it may be.

4. Spelling doesn't really count, just as long as you get the basic name of the band correct.

5. Your guess won't count if you're anonymous or if you're not signed in.

So yeah, that's basically it! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Next chapter/Chapter 3: Runaway

Have fun guessing


	3. Runaway

Awww... nobody got the song. Runaway, was by 'Linkin Park' Remember, guess correctly and you'll get an exclusive preview of the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima in any way whatsoever. Manga? Nope. Show? Nada.

* * *

Chapter 3: Runaway

* * *

"Fire... no not again!"

"Hikari?"

"NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!!!"

"H-Hikari?! (Is she having a nightmare?)"

"STOP!!!"

"Hey, Hikari!! Wake up already!!!"

"Aaaaah!!!"

The brunette jumped from her sleeping position in cold fear, breaking out of the trance that was her never ending nightmare. Her left hand swung forward, the white coated ermine trying to wake the teen up before was sent flying off of the couch from her sudden course of action. He tumbled once or twice before regaining his balance.

"Ouch! Hikari, what are you doing?!" Chamo demanded.

Looking at her out stretched palm ready in smacking position, Hikari grew a nervous smile. Feeling the guilty effects of attacking the small creature.

"Eh heh, sorry about that Chamo..."

Pulling out a silver lighter and a decent sized cigar, the ermine helped himself to some good old fashioned smoking, earning a wave or two from the brunette in front of him, who of which was trying to bat away the foul odor. Giving a small sigh of relief from his nicotine craving, Chamo started on another one of his _questions_.

"Anyway Light,"

Hikari's shoulders tensed at the word 'Light' she cringed almost every time from hearing the annoying nickname.

"What were you dreaming about that made you jump like that? You were talking too, it sounded like somebody was attacking you or something..." He continued, inhaling another puff to leave the girl a chance to answer.

"Well... actually..." Hikari thought back, reflecting on the very nightmare.

The ermine listened intently, wanting to devour any bit of information his roommate threw at him. Waiting patiently for the response, Chamo nearly rose an eyebrow at the long pause, the brunette just trailed off right in the middle of her sentence. Although finally hearing the truth, he didn't even bother to stop himself from face faulting to the floor.

"I forgot." The brunette summed up all together.

"Well... so much for that..." The disappointed ermine frowned.

Silence built up between the two for a small moment, after all it wasn't like there was anything to talk about. The teen let a small sweat drop roll down the side of her face from seeing Chamo's depression, although knowing him he would probably have just changed the subject to something perverted anyway since the atmosphere was deprived of all excitement. Although that didn't last for very long. Picking up a small moan coming from across the room, the teen and the ermine heard a few disturbing mentions from the usually cheerful mind of a miss Konoka Konoe.

"Haha, Setsuna that tickles!" She giggled softly.

"What's this?" Chamo turned to look at the girl still deep in sleep on the bottom bunk, he grew a devious grin.

'Oh boy... here comes the blackmail... at least Kazumi will be happy...' Hikari could already picture the paparazzi smiling with a camcorder in hand. Even though she only met these girls just the other day, Hikari talked it up with a quite a few of them, and she was pretty damn good with faces.

"Awww... Setsuna you don't _have_ to take your top off..." The healer dreamt.

Both Hikari and Chamo revolted back, surprised at what the girl was saying, and even frightened of imagining it, well except Chamo, he was blushing.

"That... was... too much... information..." The brunette gaped, her mind was tainted from visualizing it all at once. The ermine was quite the opposite, laughing a little to himself in glee from the perverted-ness. Coming close to a nosebleed.

"Actually not enough for me. Keep on going Konoka!!" He cheered, holding a pen and a piece of paper in both paws.

"Don't you two ever shut up...?"A voice came from above the sleep talking Konoe.

Looking up to see two different colored eyes glaring back, Hikari knew right away who it was.

"Asuna? You're awake?" The brunette asked.

"How could I fall asleep with this Setsuna lover?" The delivery girl pointed below to her best friend, who was having the time of her life with her swords master buddy.

"True." Hikari nodded in agreement. Konoka wasn't exactly being quiet, in fact the teen could have sworn she heard something next door. But her mind was still corrupt from the many disturbing images the darker haired brunette had muttered.

* * *

"Setsuna, you're soooo sexy!!!"

"Yue... what was... that?" A trembling Nodoka hid under the covers, too afraid to come out. Only a segment of her dark violet hair protruding from underneath.

Busied in reading a novel, the blue haired girl was still trying to concentrate, ignoring all of the shouts from their neighbor's dorm room. Closing her eyes, she set up a brick wall in order to separate herself from them, hoping to block away the distraction.

'Just focus Yue, they'll stop eventually...' The girl told herself, eyes still sealed shut.

"Wow! You have wings Setsuna!! That pactio really paid off, huh? It makes you look cute!" The voice across the way cooed, still giggling and laughing.

'Keep ignoring them... keep ignoring them... oh thank god Haruna's working an early shift this morning...' Yue remembered about their green haired friend who was fulfilling her duty to go through back breaking labor at her job in Library Island. Being the gossip she was, the girl would never let the other two unfortunate roommates hear the end of it.

"Hehe, Setsuna you know part of the deal was to take _everything_ off!!" More news that made Nodoka scream a little in terror and Yue's stomach perform roller coaster loops. The second in command bookworm was close to throwing up.

'Keep it strong, you can do this.' Yue was tightening her grip on the leather embroidered book in her hands. Page after page slipping through her slender fingers.

"Are you serious?! Get married?!!! Of course I'll say yes!!!!!!"

'Damn.'

Not able to contain herself anymore, the blue haired teen closed her reading material in one loud slam. A few of the pages leaving a small trail of dust filtering through the air.

* * *

Hikari clamped two hands on each ear, gritting her teeth in disgust. This was not good, not good at all. Nobody could manage to silence the nonstop chatting roommate.

"I looooooooove you Setsuna!!!!!!!!!" Konoka sang in a cute, but high pitched tone that made your hearing ring.

'Lalalala, I'm in my happy place! Can't hear you!!'

Even the ermine didn't want to join in on the action, and five seconds ago he was loving it!

'Alright Hikari, keep singing! Happy, happy, joy, joy!!! Happy, happy, joy, joy!!! Happy, happy, joy, joy!!! Happy, happy- dammit, this isn't working!!!!!!!!!'

"Well... I don't know Setsuna, this is my first-" The healer began her statement, but it never finished. Much to everyone's delight, Asuna had thrown a pillow at the noisy girl's face, muffling her speech to a lower volume.

"Thank god..." Hikari sighed, removing her sound blocking hands once the trauma was over.

"Good riddance I say." Asuna flopped back over, turning her back towards the teen and the ermine, although they weren't certain of leaving her alone so soon.

"Asuna? Isn't that Negi?!" Hikari jumped back in case of another ear piercing screech, pointing to the boy wizard who was huddled close to her body, apparently still sleeping and unaware to everything going on in the real world.

Blushing a shade of red, the delivery girl could only admit the truth at this point, there was no use in hiding it any longer. Embarrassing as it was, she was actually starting to _like_ sleeping next to the ten year old. Her mind always snapped at her that she was turning into her blonde haired enemy, Ayaka.

"I know..." She answered in a low whisper, hoping her roommates wouldn't hear.

"YOU KNOW?!!" Chamo nearly fell off Hikari's shoulder. If anything, the red head would be pummeling the kid to the ground and screaming out swears.

Turning an even darker rose, Asuna remained overall silent, too embarrassed to say anything. Her body was locked up, and she couldn't move to even protest against the perverted ermine. In high hopes, all she could count on now was for them to ignore her. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Drawing forth conclusions and a few head nods, the ermine sat with his arms folded, and a smug smile spread across his features.

"I get it now... you're not screaming because you actually enjoy-"

That was all the red head needed to get moving again. Ripping out whatever she had at her disposal, Asuna was using all her might to terminate the small animal below, which forced Hikari to jump out of the way in desperation of saving her own skin. Although with the added force used to move away, the snowy white ermine fell off in a slump, laying on the floor in the worst section of the danger zone. Realizing his doom, he screamed, until he was tackled by everything imaginable. Leaving Hikari with a sweat drop after seeing her stranded comrade knocked out cold.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find him?!!" A voice yelled on the other end.

A young man sporting a blue cellphone jerked his head back in pain from his leader's loud scream, not happy at all to be forced to pay the consequences of failure when he arrives back at headquarters. Shaking off the last piece of his eccentric lecture, the cloaked teenager flipped his blonde hair back, scrummaging through it's soft texture with one hand.

"Yes, I understand fully sir." He tried to cut to the chase of his next task, wanting to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

"'Understand fully' what? That four of our comrades died yesterday because of your carelessness to keep watch?!!" The older man continued, making sure to run through each and every mistake through the blonde haired boy's head.

Remaining quiet, he awaited a response, hearing only the jagged breathing of his leader's breath, the blonde spoke up, trying to suggest a simpler solution to their dilemma. After all, nothing could enrage him more past the limit he was currently at. And the lower class subordinate felt no fear, for his superior was unable to strangle his neck being another world away.

"Well, what if I tried to track him down with that new program Haruko installed on my phone? After all, somebody long ago told me, 'If magic doesn't work then you can always depend on-"

"Yes! Yes! I know! Science!! Just do it already!!!" He ordered, interrupting the blonde a word away from completing his statement.

Wordlessly, he put the phone on speaker, and began to swap through another program. A great alignment of dots and trackers stretched along the screen, so much so that even the boy himself had to admit he had no idea what they all were. But using the set of instructions his coworker had given him, the blonde eventually found himself to another page after a few clicks, opening up a much simpler designed map, with only about three dots shimmering. One traveling at a well paced speed.

"How much longer is it going to take?" The leader's voice sprang out over the speaker in demand.

"Not much, you can't rush these things sir." The boy answered, entering through another screen, a small white ring spinning round and round with a 'Please wait a moment' caption underneath.

"Well after being an established leader for ten years the least you can do is..." The man grumbled on the other end, his words became too hard to decode when his voice died low through a series of curses.

Rolling his eyes at his leader's impatient complaints, the blonde ignored him for the time being, and proceeded to the next step after the load screen vanished. Dialing a code to pass through the last and final section, success gave a cheery ring tone when a map with exact locations and people marked correctly. Scrolling up and down, right to left, the blonde located the exact coordinates of his target. Now the rest would be an easy feat.

"I found him, section 12 E, in a small forest outside of... Mahora Academy?" His green eyes stared in disbelief at the flagged red dot.

"Mahora eh? So the hell hole where all our problems began." The blonde's boss thought it over in his head for a few moments. Taking his orders seriously this time around after seeing their first unsuccessful encounter, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Alright boy, I want you track down that mage and kill him. Scum that screw with one of our own shouldn't deserve to breathe. Don't worry about that little traitor, we'll get her another time. Just focus on the boy, and slit his throat." Nodding at the orders he was given, the boy absorbed every fact and little bit of knowledge that shown through. He did not want to pay the ultimate price the others had suffered through.

"Understood."

With a click, he hung up and stashed the device away in his pocket. Heading down into the unknown perils of the world, disappearing like a shadow into the early morning air. Cracks and streams of dawn peeked through, unveiling his hidden form to the rest of the world. Nestling close to his heavy black jacket and pulling a hood over his wavy hair, the boy set off. After his target. Although it frightened him as to how one of his subordinates was killed there, he would still go through with the mission, because he wanted to see what the big hype was all about, what all of the members in their organization were talking about. He wanted to see Hikari.

* * *

Having everyone awake, and a nervous Hikari, Asuna, and Chamo around Konoka after her 'Setsuna dream' they were finally able to spend their lazy Saturday off from school morning. Although, the day was going to be far from relaxing. Gathering the right approach on the boy wizard, Negi nearly jumped from Hikari's scare tactics, which left the girl in hysterics at his reaction.

"Ah! Hikari?" Negi's position wasn't one of poise, and the expression on his face was priceless, if only the brunette had a camera. But finally coming to a halt on her amusement, Hikari took in all seriousness of the situation.

"Hey, there's something I want to ask you." She told him, adjusting her tone to one far from laughter. This grabbed the wizard's attention.

"What is it?" He asked. Preparing himself for whatever the teen shot his way.

"I want you to teach me magic."

The next events that had happened were pretty confusing, Negi fell out of his chair from an unexpected face fault, and possibly suffered a concussion. Although, the only thing Hikari could understand from all of it, was that the next minute he was screaming, "WHAT?!!!" And by that point, the emerald eyed girl could only suppose her question was a little too sudden for him to take in, but she wouldn't give up trying.

"You use magic all the time, don't you? So, why not teach me a few tricks?" She pleaded, hoping that any of this would sink in far enough.

Adjusting his glasses from their crooked position, Negi couldn't accept, but only give an alternative. Even if he was a prodigy, he was nowhere near the expertise level of another, and knew if anything, it would be for the best if Hikari learned from her. But it wasn't going to pretty.

* * *

"Ugh, all this damn pollen in the air." The blonde haired vampire, Evangeline, complained. Waking up with her usual stuffy nose from her allergic reaction to the substance. All in all, it was quite annoying.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Master?" Chachamaru lived in servitude, and no matter how demanding, always filled the requests of the shorter girl.

Rubbing her itchy nose with a blood red painted fingernail, the vampire flailed her arms, trying to clear the room of her child hood hated phobia. It only caused the pollen to swarm in faster, choking the chibi vampire to death.

"Get this damned stuff out of the room!!" She yelled.

"As you wish." Bowing politely, Chachamaru continued through with her task. Walking over to a small bedside table dresser, the robot lifted it up, and began to carry it outside, far out of reach from the blonde's possession. Unfortunately, she took things far too literally than Eva had really mean. Lingshen and Saotomi were going to get an earful once the pint sized vampire caught up to them.

"No!! You idiot!!! I meant the pollen, not my things!!!!! Hey! Are you listening?!" She questioned, seeing the robot not even so much as flinch from her Master's cries. The girl just stared desperately as her robot servant began to file out of the room with a wooden oak table. Clasping her forehead with an ice cold palm, the vampire cursed at her rotten luck. 'Could this get any worse?' She winced, her temper slowly growing into a ticking time bomb. Once hearing a knock at her door, Chachamaru dropped the chairs she was carrying out, and proceeded towards the wooden frame dead ahead. Twisting open the knob, two figured stepped inside, worsening the situation for Eva even more, especially one being the first name on her new death list.

"Hello." Hikari greeted cheerfully.

And there goes Eva's whole day, now the vampire was going to suffer the after affects of one of Takahata's scoldings for another killing incident. Although, she would be sure not to tell him it was actually meant on purpose. Folding her arms and turning her head to look the other direction, the vampire wanted absolutely nothing to do with the brunette and the boy professor standing at her side. Especially after their little duel the other day. Which left quite an impressionable amount of scarring to say the least.

"Haven't you ruined my life enough?" She retorted to the brunette, who returned the frown.

"Still pissed off that I kicked your ass yesterday?" Hikari grinned, knowing just how to get underneath the blonde's skin. And just as she had assumed, it worked.

"You caught me off guard!! That's all!!! In any case, why are you here anyway?!" She screamed, lowering her voice only very slightly after a little while, not exactly in the happiest of moods seeing as how her robot servant was removing every piece of furniture from her home, and pollen was still attacking her nose. Smiling, Hikari said it flat out, not even hesitating for a second. The brunette wasn't one to mince words.

"I want you to teach me magic."

After a silent response with only the background noise of Chachamaru lifting the refrigerator, the blonde burst into laughter. Although being Evangeline, it was more mocking than actually sounding happy and cheerful.

"You?! Teach you magic?!!" She clenched her gut from the pain, hearing something like that was ridiculous. Negi was one thing, but Hikari? The vampire knew for a fact that there was no way in hell that Hikari would actually be capable of learning and understanding magic. Somebody must have told her a few petty tricks or took possession of the girl last night, because there was not a single trace of magic running through her veins.

"Hey, I'm being serious here!!" Hikari cut in. Ending the blonde's short reunion with laughing and turning the corners of her mouth up straight into some kind of smile.

"Evangeline, please." Negi added, grabbing the vampire's attention even further. He wasn't even wearing his usual attire of a suit, just jeans, a shirt, and a blue hooded jacket to go over it. In it's own way, it was attractive, even Eva had to admit, it caused her cheeks to bubble a small amount of pink. The wizard hadn't caught it, but Hikari had, which made her raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"There's no way I could teach you." She answered, not even taking the slightest bit of consideration in thought about it.

"What?! Why not!" Hikari yelled, angry at the vampire's refusal.

"Sure you may have cast a spell or two last night, but those were probably just on accident. They mean nothing." She brushed it off carelessly. Facing denial at every turn, she used the same lie over and over again as an excuse, because she didn't want to teach the girl.

"Actually Master, Hikari cast magic about two nights ago." Negi addressed the vampire in his usual formality, which luckily gained a little respect.

"Oh really." Eva just eyed the two suspiciously. Her gaze made them both fall nervous.

"I don't think, it was an accident, Master." Negi continued. Lowering his head in respect upon finishing, showing as much kindness to the vampire as he could muster on Hikari's sake.

"That's it, you _think_ it wasn't an accident? Don't be a fool. Magic takes years of hard work and training, it can't be obtained with simple means as an accident. Those spells meant nothing, they're just flukes." Evangeline finished, justifying her point to the fullest.

"But it wasn't an accident!! Why won't you believe that?!" Hikari fought back, not giving in. She wasn't leaving empty handed, and she wasn't leaving with a triumphant Eva. Meeting the blonde up in a glaring match, Hikari met her eye to eye, piecing green to emerald green, neither giving up, nor wanting to. Smirking slightly, Eva showed off her fangs, causing Hikari's eyes to widen seeing as how she broke up their little staring game.

"That may be. But there's no way I'll ever teach you, because I hate you, Hikari." The blonde told her, setting both girls on the same level.

"Good. Then there's something we agree on, because I hate your guts, Evangeline McDowell." The brunette replied, with the same amount of bitterness in her voice.

Negi glanced from girl to girl helplessly, trying to understand where the conversation was taking things. But the ten year old couldn't see any release of resistance between the two of them, at even some points, Negi was afraid things were about to get physical. But they both seemed to keep things just at the limit.

"Give me one good reason I should teach you magic." Eva told Hikari, seeing her emerald eyes spark with an idea, this changed the blonde's mind completely.

"Because I can help you break the Thousand Master's seal, without Negi's blood!"

* * *

"The air feels great!" Konoka stretched her arms out, enjoying the warmer climate change in weather today. It was unlike the past few days, where the sky was a gloomy grey, and the winds were a freezing ice cold. Saturday was definitely better.

Asuna and Setsuna lagged behind the high spirited girl, traveling around campus since Hikari and Negi were out. But really, there just wasn't anything to do back at the dorms, which gave them the perfect excuse to escape. Overall everything was going fine, the party was talking, laughing, and in a pretty good mood. Except at times where Setsuna either fiercely blushed or turned a dead pale when coming in close contact with Konoka. It turns out the entire floor could hear Konoka's shouts about wanting the swords master, that the fighter herself didn't have any idea of how to act. And Konoka was completely oblivious, because, well, she was asleep.

Asuna found a few of their moments rather amusing. They really did look like a couple, and in a way it was actually kind of cute.

"Hey! Let's go over there!" Konoka smiled, noticing a large crowd of people.

Although that would have been their hint to turn tail and run, when they were all faces the girls recognized. But the persistent Konoka wouldn't let them ditch out, so forcefully the delivery girl and the sword carrying teen followed reluctantly. Both of them having a good idea on what was in store for the party.

Walking up to the front of Mahora's most prized, and floor broken, middle school, Asuna got a bad feeling when she saw her blonde haired enemy in charge of the large group. Yelling out orders from left to right. Keeping in tune with the brunette girl's steps, all three of them managed to somehow push past the crowd, and find the resource they all needed to know to fully understand what was going on.

"Hey! Bookworm!" Asuna called out, using their same reference to Nodoka as usual.

Said girl looked over to see the small group approaching her, roommates Haruna and Yue catching the sight as well. If anything, they all knew the question the girls were bound to ask.

"What's going on?" Asuna asked, a little suspicious of the commotion herself.

Taking a sip from her juice box, which knowing Yue would have one of the most unusual flavors, the blue haired girl answered them, not at all liking the situation herself. After all, being dragged out here by the Class Rep wasn't exactly a luxury on its own.

"Class meeting."

Eyebrows arched, and questions were raised. Even for someone like Ayaka this was a little extreme. Oh, no wait, it wasn't.

"Why are we having a Class Meeting?" Setsuna questioned, jumping her words ahead of time to speak just before the red head muttered another word. Drinking the last few drops from her straw, Yue responded once more, although it was another short one like the first.

"It's about the school wreckage."

"School wreckage?" The swords master was still completely clueless, although it formed some awkwardness for Asuna. The redhead was there throughout the entire event, and another added money dosage wasn't helping any. Hikari would turn bright red once she heard about it, and possibly even vibrant when they included the first accident.

"Some idiot crashed into six floors, wrecking the roof and several classrooms. The money amount needed to repair it is huge." Yue nodded, her voice slightly monotone like Chachamrau's, which made you wonder where she really got it from.

Asuna let her face drop, trying to make herself disappear by any means possible. She couldn't believe how much trouble they had gotten the Dean into, which also led her to the question of, how were they going to explain it to the old man? He seemed pretty easy going most of the time, but how was he going to react when they told him the truth behind it all? All their problems were starting to sink them down faster.

The once hyperactive healer sweat dropped at her friend's reaction. Going by Asuna's face, Konoka got a good idea of what had happened last night before the girls had woken up from their 'collapsing incident'.

"All right!!! Everyone, let's go inside!!!!!" Ayaka commanded, leading the class to enter the large structure. Asuna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!!!" Most of them shouted in agreement, the loudest being the energetic teens known as the Narutaki twins and the gymnast Makie Sasaki.

* * *

"Alright, we're going to begin with the basic melee fighter attacks. Get out your sword." Eva instructed unwillingly, still glaring at the emerald eyed girl from time to time. She was only going through with the teen and mage's request on the account of 'Helping her break the spell that has been holding her on school grounds for a course of several years.' Although if there really was another way, the vampire would have found it by now, leading her to believe the brunette was lying.

Looking up at the blonde dumbstruck, Hikari let out a, "Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh' me! Get out your weapon!! The one you used last night!!!" Evangeline ordered, her temper flaring out of control again. If anything, you definitely didn't want to piss the girl off, especially with all she had at her disposal.

Frowning, Hikari tried to think back, but it was no use. She couldn't remember a single cent on how she was able to summon the sword. It all happened so fast. The vampire's magic was about to kill her, and then there was this blue light. But that all left her to the question of, what happened?

'Hey Light. Just say my name out loud in Latin.' A voice popped into her mind.

"What?!" Hikari jumped, frantically searching around to find the voices owner.

Evangeline just frowned in turn to see Hikari's odd behavior. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to teach the brunette. The girl was an idiot.

'Light, it's me.' The voice reached out again.

Stopping dead in her tracks, the teen finally recognized the voice. Taking the time to not embarrass herself further, Hikari spoke in her mind, so she wouldn't sound like some psychotic freak.

'Wait a minute, are you... that sword?!!'

'Took you long enough.' For some reason, he sounded much younger in her mind. Like around the age of a teenager. But who was she to say? After all, she was the maniac mage with a magic talking sword who was currently communicating to her through the power of telepathy. It's a wonder why she hasn't been deemed insane yet.

'And... you can... talk to me... in my mind...? And even, hear my thoughts?' Hikari checked.

'Only when I really feel like it or if you say something to me. Listening to your idiotic thoughts 24/7 would be a pain in the ass.'

'Hey!' Already the teen could hear her sword laughing, mocking her every word. Why in the world was she stuck with this thing?

'So wait, what do I say?' Hikari cut to the chase. Feeling Eva's eyes peering over her, the girl was beginning to feel nervous, and wanted to get her task completed as quickly as possible.

'Just say '_Tempestas Addo_.' Got it? Don't just think you can summon me so easily either. I only show up for strong magic users. You got off lucky last night.' He told her. Which for some strange reason gave Hikari the impersonation he was smirking at her stupidity right now. Then again, why shouldn't he?

Gently pressing her emerald eyes closed, she focused, and blocked everything else out. Stretching out her right hand, the brunette wove together her strength, and pictured the exact image of the blade in her mind. Surprisingly it was working. And even more, Eva was impressed. Hikari was actually able to gather her magic, which would have taken any normal mage a lengthy amount of time to learn. Negi watched from afar, nearly to the point of gasping. For a first timer, this was incredible. Strong winds came forth, and built up around the brunette, creating a powerful presence known to any magic user's senses. Smiling in response to feeling the cool breeze hit her face, Hikari folded her fingers closer together, almost as if she was clasping the handle, and the weapon was right there in her hand.

"_Tempestas Addo!!!_(**Storm Bringer**)" She shouted.

That same majestic warm light entered her grip, and shimmering in all it's glory was the exact sword as last night. Just with the lightning crackles and aura died down to a low degree. Grinning in success, the teen felt like laughing at it a little to show it who's boss. That she really was a powerful fighter. But pointing and giggling like a fool at a piece of scrap metal was the definition of absurd itself.

"Alright, so you summoned me. Big deal." It was almost as if Hikari's sarcastic side was rubbing off on the blade. Which caused the teen's grin to widen. Standing up from her sitting position, Eva prepared herself, and sent out her robotic partner to the battlefield. Finally finishing carrying out every inch of space that the once furnished house contained, Chachamaru walked out to the grassy forest terrain that was the vampire's backyard. In fighting stance.

"Your next objective is to knock Chachamaru out. And warning you ahead of time, she's activated on kill mode, so if your unsuccessful I hope you have a miserable stay in the afterlife." Evangeline waved goodbye carelessly, walking off to see the boy professor to reschedule their next lesson in training. Panicked, Hikari called out to the blonde, who didn't even so much as turn her head. All the girl knew now was that she was alone, and she was screwed. Keeping a steady hold on Storm Bringer, Hikari gazed straight into the murdering eyes of Chachamaru, who had already been activated on her Berserker mode. The robot was already targeting a missile at the brunette, mind set on terminating her fellow classmate.

"Ready to disengage in," She was beginning the countdown, which would ensure absolute chaos would unfold on the teen.

"Shit." Starting on a sprinting raid to her immediate left, Hikari ran like a bat out of hell, trying to find any safe place available to hide from the shooting attack. Picking up her legs to hasten the pace, the brunette raced from spot to spot, nothing sufficient enough to block the blow could be found.

"3,"

'Dammit!'

"Light, just use me!! I'll block it!!!" The sword suggested, only to be turned down in response by it's wielder.

"You? Are you kidding?!! Sure, you may be magic resistant, but we're talking about a freakin missile here!!!!" Hikari argued, already settling on the fact that death was near. Nothing could save the brunette now, and she knew it. Her legs kept running and running, but it was getting her nowhere. Something was holding a blade to her throat, and no matter how far she ran, she couldn't escape. It would always return, haunting her again and again.

"2,"

"Just trust me on this!!" The weapon fought back, not waiting to see it's owners corpse so soon.

Hikari was stuck. Her sword free hand was clasped on a knee, trying to catch her breath for a moment and think things over. But there wasn't any time. She couldn't just work out a well thought up solution. In one more second she was going to get blown to pieces by the murderous android standing a couple meters away. So, what was there left to do? Take the chance and most likely get killed, or just stand around to face the same fate? The answer was quite obvious at this point.

"1." Chachamaru finished, firing her arsenal of killing blows. Her eyes weren't their usual kind atmosphere. They were plagued with anguish and a soulless expression.

"Do I really have a choice?!!" Two handedly, Hikari threw out a blocking guard, firmly grasping her right to the handle, and the left circling the middle section the blade. Her tightened grip dug the sharp piercing weapon into her palm. Slicing open the flesh and spilling out dark crimson that stained the sword's shiny blue exterior like whine. Gritting her teeth, Hikari didn't care, so long as she survived the impact of Chachamaru's fearsome strike. Missiles crashed all around, exploding like bombs and setting off a chained reaction of shaking earthquakes. They emitted a smoky after effect, making a hazy mist that surround the entire field.

Standing in silence for a few moments, only feeling the stinging pain from her bleeding sword engulfed hand, Hikari waited and waited. But nothing more happened. Opening an eye, she slowly opened the other in surprise. Amazed in the sight before her.

The weapon had covered the small ratio of her standing point with a round transparent shield. It protected the brunette, so not even so much as another scratch had scathed her skin.

"Take back what you said before?" The sword spoke in that childish sort of manner that would sound something along the lines of, 'I told you so!'

Still in a speechless shock of state, Hikari could only stare at the sword as the shield faded away into thin air. She was so sure that she was going to die, that the girl had overlooked the chance of a miracle occurring. So much so that breathing felt like a real treat itself. Feeling a throbbing jolt of pain burn her left palm, the teen uncovered her deep bloody hand wound, making her give a nervous laugh.

"I can't believe I forgot I was bleeding." She grinned, ignoring her pain. But a swear was working it's way up through her vocal chords.

"Good." The blade commented. Making Hikari question his reasons for feeling joyous in her time of suffering. Though, he was an arrogant jerk.

"Good? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Yep. There's the swear.

Giving a small chuckle, the weapon continued to ignore Hikari, who of which frowned. Although that led her to the decision of, frowning at what? Her own sword mocking her, or that the smoke had cleared and Chachamru had full view of the teen now. Yeah, here comes another insane shooting launch.

"Light, not that you remember, but by spreading a streak of one's blood across this blade, you can do some serious damage." Hikari's Storm Bringer piped up, explaining in full detail.

"Damage?" She questioned. This was just making things even more complicated.

"There's a special spell you can use, but only cast it in desperate times."

"Yeah, well I'd say now's a pretty desperate time." Hikari hurried his little lecture along, seeing the robot ready to confront the brunette.

Chachamaru unveiled her secret weapon, a hidden blade installed in her left arm. It looked like a long cleaver with a jagged point and razor sharp edges, that gleamed when the sunlight hit. One thing was for sure, Hikari definitely didn't want to be hit by _that_. One stroke and she'd be lying on the ground a bloody mess.

"Alright, story short, just splash a little of your blood on me and shout out _Nex Addo_."

Laughing a little from the pronunciation of the foreign Latin spell, Hikari couldn't contain herself and was almost thrown into hysterics. Even though a robot bent on killing her was now only a few feet away, taking her sweet time on attacking.

"Yeah you laugh now, but do you even _know _what that means?" Storm Bringer asked the girl, bringing up yet another dumbstruck answered question.

"Uhhh..." She trailed off. Not capable of understanding Latin's native tongue.

"Thought as much."

Coming in close enough distance, Chachamaru took Hikari by surprise, and dashed towards the girl at a frightening speed. It dazed the teen, and made Hikari stand there holding a now limp grip on her weapon. Her body was slow to reacting back in time, and her jaw froze up from all forms of speaking. It felt like she was in the damsel knee lock, or something similar to that. Which was pretty stupid.

"Light! Snap out of it!!"

Coming back to earth, Hikari rushed through her combat statistics, and skipped ahead to chanting the spell. Rubbing a potion of her bleeding cut along the shiny sword, Hikari quickly recited the spell, holding the sword out in one swift motion.

"_Nex Addo!!!_" She screamed. Awaiting the fearsome blast that would send her foe crashing into Evangeline's house.

Nothing happened.

Realization pouring over in a sickening crunch to the brunette's cheek bone, Hikari was sent flying back several yards. Landing with an arm shattering crash to the floor, the girl laid there in pain, her sword only a few feet away. Giving out a moan from her sore body's bruises, she touched a finger to the throbbing sensation etched onto her right cheek. A cold wetness washed over her touch, and removing her hand, blood coated the very tips, transferring over like wet paint. Standing, she finally just noticed she had been kicked back a far range. Lost in the thick forest pines that snared and snaked their way all throughout the forest. Diminishing the much needed sunlight.

"Ow..." Was all she could sum up for her dilemma. The air was knocked out of her system and she couldn't say much else.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? In order to successfully cast the spell, you have to be directly in front of the person you're attacking. One of the downside's to this little trick." The blade finally spit out once Hikari lifted the Storm Bringer from it's grass covered landing point.

"Why don't you tell me these things ahead of time?" She complained. Not enjoying getting kicked around because of her sword's ignorance.

"Hmmm... I don't know, maybe a little cash will refresh my memory better." He spoke in a sly voice.

"What's a sword going to do with money anyway?" Hikari raised an eyebrow, bringing a good question into play. After her battle with Evangeline the blade had requested a hefty amount of the sum of green.

"Oh, I have my ways."

From the sound of his answer. Hikari didn't want to know.

Footsteps we're closing in on their position, getting louder every second. They fell heavy, and the grass pressing under their soles made a different sound than any ordinary human's. Eyes locking onto to the direction, Hikari readied her stance, giving a small air cutting 'whoosh' with a swing of her wrist. Tightly holding onto her only defense, the teen kept a lookout, alerting her senses to keep focused and to track any bizarre movements emerging. Meeting face to face with the robotic pale green eyes of Chachamaru, Hikari smiled, confirming that her suspicions were correct, and took a running charge forward, blade in hand.

Her body took a quick turn, and just like that, her legs kicked into full power, speeding herself forward at an incredible rate. Dodging from side to side, she swerved to make sure that she wouldn't be an easy target to attack. Hoping to stir up some confusion in the android's mind. Coming into decent enough space, Hikari whipped her blade out, ready to make a deep clean stroke into the robot's tough exterior.

"You're mine!!" She yelled, increasing her momentum and confidence. Keeping a fearless attitude in check.

Leaping off from the ground, she was about to perform a high jump attack, raising her power status to a great extent. Although her knees fell numb upon seeing the robot's newly acquired firearm. A gigantic machine gun rested on her left arm, a string of bullets hung loosely from the mid-section, revealing her large amount of ammo.

Skidding on the back of her sneakers to a stop, the girl froze 2 inches away from Chachamaru's face, scared to death at what the outcome might be. And taking the coward's way out, the brunette ran for her life, circling around the enclosed perimeter. Raising her weapon, the robot dowsed her shot's to the teen's back. Luckily being fast enough, the bullets just nipped at the back of her heels, leaving tiny empty holes where they all had missed.

"Not good, not good, not good!" Hikari kept sprinting, not making any progress in her tutoring lesson. But, we're talking about the evil villainous mind of Evangeline McDowell here!

"C'mon Light! Quit running!!" Storm Bringer scolded.

"What? And get shot?!!" She talked back, several sweat drop's raining down her face. Pressing onwards, the teen's legs were growing tired, adrenaline was the only thing keeping them going now. She had to act fast. Coming up to a large and thick pine tree, Hikari threw herself behind it, rolling out of the way just in time. The crack of gunfire impaled into the tree trunk, shredding pieces of bark and creating plenty of drills into it's base.

Once ceasing fire, Hikari slowly lowered her hands from her ears, and rose her head slightly once the nightmare had ended. But quickly turned from relief to terror upon seeing the entire tree collapse in front of her, missing the teen's body by a few centimeters. Crawling backwards, her back fell against the grass, another short gasp worked it's way out of her gaping mouth. Shaking a little in reaction, the brunette didn't even know where to begin. But feeling a shadow cast over her own, Hikari quickly jumped up, and met clash to clash against the replaced gun arm of Chachamaru's infamous clear shaped blade. Forcing her weight into the pressure of her sword, Hikari tried to win dominance over the struggle, but found her opponent not so much as even flinching. Breaking away from the sword, the teen retaliated from the other side, meeting up into another sword lock. Gritting her teeth, Hikari pushed forward, scraping the teeth of her blade against the knife like monstrosity.

Using fast reflexes, the brunette delved closer to Chachamaru's head, aiming sword point at her emotionless face, but blocked off yet again with a metallic ping. The intense after shock left both melee fighters in a short delay, shaking her head a little, Hikari waved the sensation away, and entered back into the fight. Joining back up at the same time, Chachamaru took a killing jab at the teen's side, but was dodged by a quick acting reaction. Still caught up in her downward spiral that was supposed to be Hikari's impending doom, the girl was shown an opening, one that could end the battle for good.

Ripping into Chachamaru's shoulder with a bang, Hikari forced her Storm Bringer downwards, cutting up a fatal amount of damage to the robot's internal system. Clasping the left hand into a strong upper handed blow, Hikari used her old smear of blood to do the trick, relying on the sword's advice for success.

"_Nex Addo!!!!!! _(**Death Bringer**)" She thrust forward, breaking through more wires and electronic devices that made up the robot's system.

Turning a cold dark black steel, the weapon engulfed the robot in a pulverizing black darkness, that left a cold windy air filling a radius of the surrounding forest. Bracing herself for the worst, Hikari could see the robot shot backwards towards Evangeline's home, the creepy black aura still trailing behind. A loud crash shook the entire area, probably even affecting the school campus! Staring in awe at her handy work, the gut clenching pain of worry settled in Hikari's stomach, fearing for the robot's safety.

"What's that look for? You just won!" Her blade asked, quite excited at their second chance in victory. The sweet richness of the accomplishment left a bitter after taste in Hikari's mouth. She felt bad, and almost angry at herself.

"But, what about Chachamaru? Do you think she's-" Hikari feared the worst.

"What? Her? Nah. She'll be just fine. After all the real effect of the move won't work on her, she's a robot. If anything it probably just banged up her body a little." The sword answered, hoping to tone down the girl's concerns.

"You say that, but I'm not sure." Hikari still doubted. Looking at the burnout aftermath that stretched on towards Eva's cabin, leading a path towards her next destination.

* * *

"So we'll carry out our session next Tuesday immediately after school." Evangeline concluded, running through the basic plan one more time. The blonde was currently assisting the younger mage on his training. Who of which nodded in agreement.

"Right. I understand. But, Master, what about-" Negi was abruptly cut off by an extremely loud crash, which in turn caught both the vampire and professor's attention.

"What on earth was that?" He questioned, eyes widened in surprise. Ready to pull out his father's prized staff that was strapped behind his jacket.

Only a moment later did another gigantic tremor shake the earth! This one even bigger than the first. And possibly closer.

"What's going on?" Eva spoke up, a hint of anger edged at the back of her voice.

The two stared off into the distance, not catching a single object mismatched out of place or an unusual sight. This just made the situation even weirder, and tensing the air up a degree.

"Pro- Professor Negi!!!" A voice screamed.

Looking over with frightened brown eyes, Negi saw two of his students halted before him, short out of breath and gasping for oxygen. Both girls looked like they had seen a ghost, (No not Sayo) their faces were mixed with anxiety and panic.

"Yuna?! Ako?!!" The young wizard gazed into the faces of the shocked girls.

"T-There's this guy who showed up at the school!! And he almost took out three high schoolers!!!" Ako exclaimed, freaked out over the new encounter.

Taking the matter into a serious course of action, the mage decided to go check out the new disturbance and put a stop to it before anyone was hurt. Turning to his vampire ally, he set the lives of the other girls into her care.

"Evangeline. Can you please watch the girls for me?" Negi requested. Careful as to not spill his formality to Eva around the other students.

Giving a nod, the blonde agreed. She was caught up in too many tasks at the moment that she hadn't the time to go chase after the new threat. So might as well leave her ten year old apprentice up to the job.

"Hey! Let me come with you!"

Hearing the voice, Negi could see a bruised Hikari walk up to them, her Storm Bringer un-summoned.

"But, what about your fight with Chachamaru?" The boy asked, not wanting to involve the exhausted girl in anymore hardships. She looked pretty beat as it was.

"Taken care of." She grinned.

"H-Hikari?! Are you alright?" Yuna asked, seeing a few nasty scrapes indented on the girl's skin. To the basket ball player and the nurse it looked overall very painful. But for Hikari she had already moved past it all, so practically she had forgotten all about it.

"What? This? It's fine, just a scratch or two." The teen shrugged off.

"But, how did you get so injured like that?" Ako looked concerned about her classmate.

Thinking it over in her head, the brunette thought about it for a while. Finally came to a reasonable answer. Or, reasonable in her mind anyway.

"I fell off a cliff."

That was that.

Never let Hikari lie again.

* * *

Breaching their destination, Negi and Hikari dashed towards the front gates. Making good time. Once in a while they saw a girl or two sprint past them along the way. And for running away from some kind of psycho maniac attacker, they were hearing some odd things.

"That guy was such a pervert!"

"I know, can you believe he's only fourteen?"

"That young and he already turned into a player?!"

A sweat drop rolled down on both the teens and the boy wizard's faces. Making their target seem more comical than serious. Rounding the corner, a few feminine screams sounded, indicating another batch of victims we're being attacked. Rushing to the shouts, Hikari hurried past the young mage, ignoring his calls to slow down. Whoever this guy was, Hikari wasn't going to let him get any farther with harming fellow students and classmates. Emerald eyes burning with determination, Hikari called out to her sword, who obeying, jumped to the call and answered the brunette's voice. Flickering with electric sparks running up and down it's spine in it's owner's grasp. Anger seemed to empower it.

'Alright, it's time to kick this guy's- wah!!!'

Mind speech cut short, Hikari rushed into a tangled mess of chestnut brown hair and alarmed sky blue eyes. Collapsing to the ground with a thud, Hikari found herself with closed lids, and a hand over her soft brunette head in pain, fingers intertwining through her long hair to find her throbbing skull. Peeking out from under closed eyes, Hikari saw a boy around her age, maybe a year or a few months older. His teeth were clenched from fiercely bumping into the teen, and his striking eyes poked out from under his messy hair, a large spear sheathed onto his back, and the long red sleeved shirt and black jacket looked well fit to his physique. Getting his headache under control, the boy looked over at Hikari, his frown adjusting into a warm smile.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" He caught her off guard by his question, and helped the brunette to her feet. The teen's boyish charm made Hikari light a fierce cherry red.

"Hey! Light don't fall for this guy's tricks! That's a magic weapon he's got!!!" Storm Bringer snapped, causing the spear backed boy to catch the weapon's unique ability. Although, being a magic user himself, it was nothing new.

"What's it to you?" He directed his question to the magic talking blade, not even caring if the magic council caught him waltzing into a public community and preaching the truths about sorcery to the world.

"That's the guy!!" Negi's voice shouted out from behind, finally catching up to the teenager's collision course.

"Are you sure?" Hikari questioned, not feeling as if this boy's presence was much of a threat. Yes, this kid's player abilities were so top notch that not even Hikari felt his weapon posed a danger to the school.

"Positive." The boy wizard answered, holding out his staff in attack position.

Hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, the boy merely shrugged.

"Okay, so you caught me red handed."

"Why are you here anyway?" Negi continued, not letting up on the blue eyed boy for a minute. He wouldn't leave the teen alone until he was a hundred miles away from Mahora Academy, so the girl's safety could be ensued.

Yanking out his orange and red lance with the assistance of only one hand, the boy twirled it around in the air once or twice before pinning it's blade into the earth. A firm clang of steel dug underneath the concrete's cement. The spearsman smirking all the while.

"Well if you really want to know..." He started. A storm of howling winds blew through the area, nearly throwing Hikari and Negi into the wall, the pressure was intense, even the boy wizard couldn't tell wether it was a spell or some kind of trick. The dust and dirt picked up, entering their lungs and causing them both to cough out the hazardous toxin. The smoke burned Hikari's eyes, making them water at the corners and redden. At the highest peak of the storm, it all disappeared, vanished, into the clear blue sky it once used to be. And the chestnut haired boy was gone with it as well. The wind being the only thing that picked up his challenge to the two magic users.

"Catch this runaway, and I'll tell you everything you."

* * *

So yeah... shorter chapter this time around. Was going to make it longer but it would take too long. I'll leave that up to you guys to decide, longer chapters and slower updates, or shorter chapters like this one and faster updates. Also, please, PLEASE, review!! They really make my day when you guys comment, so please leave one on your way out!!

Also, I have a pairing decided for Negi already, BUT if you want any other pairings for the girls, including Hikari, then just say so and I'll see what I can do, most likely I'll be able to. That's right KonoSetsu fans, if you want the pairing in the story, then I'll add it!!!

Still deciding on what pairings so I'll leave that up to you guys.

Next chapter! Guess the band right and you get a free look at chapter 4 (See rules at the end of ch. 2 if you're confused.)

Chapter 4: Thank you!

Hint! (Sorry, I forgot to include this in the last. But this song's an ending song to an anime.)


End file.
